In the Face of War
by hbeepotter
Summary: Starts where OotP leaves off. Harry begins to deal with his emotions about the past, his impending future, his relationship with Lupin, and a little bit of romance with Ginny. He's on the way to becoming the Hero we know he will be.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Face of War**

**Chapter 1**

"Boy!"

The exclamation broke Harry out of his reverie.

"Get down here!"

Harry groaned and made his way downstairs to face his Uncle. These days he never knew what to expect when it came to his Muggle relatives, and today was no exception. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs, his Uncle merely muttered, "Come have some lunch."

Harry had been pleasantly shocked by the effect the thinly veiled threat made by his wizarding friends on Platform 9 3/4 had had on his relatives. He had almost become used to the expression on Uncle Vernon's face as he considered berating Harry and then looking nervously over his shoulder as if Mad-Eye Moody were standing behind the curtains waiting for a slip-up. Harry was always floored when his Uncle would then abandon his anger and treat Harry like he was a human being. He didn't think he would ever get used to that.

Harry followed his Uncle into the breakfast room and took a seat at the table. Since he had returned to Privet Drive two weeks ago he had not once been forced to cook a meal or clean a single dish. Aunt Petunia had not abandoned the diet ritual and still served Dudley and Uncle Vernon small portions of some sad wilting vegetable or something deemed equally "healthy". She had, however, seemed to decide that starving Harry might be too risky and had begun to serve him three full meals a day. Dudley found this horribly offensive, but Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley was not suffering at the hands of his diet. Using his position over the neighborhood gang and the overflow of pocket money he was given, Dudley had taken to smuggling everything from snacks to full blown meals into the house under his parent's' noses.

Dudley complained at every meal about the food on his plate versus the food on Harry's plate. Aunt Petunia had given up on explanations and now simply ignored her son's whining. Harry had taken to making a huge production of relishing each bite with enthusiasm just to watch Dudley squirm.

"Oh...this is my favorite." Harry stabbed at the pile of food and took a bite. "Wow! It's so good! Yum…" Harry chewed his food and watched his Aunt and Uncle carefully. He knew he was asking for trouble, but Uncle Vernon kept his face buried in the morning paper and Aunt Petunia stared out the window, absently sipping her coffee.

Harry kept up this ritual at every meal only because he knew Dudley deserved every bit of the punishment. Afterwards, he would skulk back into his room for a good bout of brooding. He knew he should be jumping for joy at the surprising turn of events where his relatives were concerned, but even though he was glad for the changes, he knew they were all because the Dursleys were so terrified of embarrassment. Harry knew they would rather die than let their neighbors find out how different he was.

The day after Harry had returned from King's Cross his Aunt had taken him shopping. While Harry had fully expected to be dragged from store to store acting as a pack-mule for Dudley's presents, his Aunt had other ideas. He was stunned when she began picking out clothes that looked like they would fit Harry and began shoving him into dressing rooms to try things on. He nearly fainted when she bought him two new pairs of trainers _in his size_. Harry had never had new clothes in his life besides his robes in the wizarding world, and by the end of the day, he had a decently sized wardrobe of new clothes that actually fit.

The whole shopping experience had been a whirlwind. It wasn't until on the way back from London, it became clear to Harry that this trip had been prompted by the threats from Mad-Eye and Lupin. After an afternoon focused entirely on Harry (even though he had no say in what had been purchased) he half expected Aunt Petunia to smile and him and explain that she was sorry she hadn't done this sooner. Instead, she looked him up and down, frowned, and said, "At least now they can't say anything about your appearance. Pity we can't do anything about that mess on your head."

Harry turned to the window and frowned, realizing this was an attempt by his Aunt to fool any onlookers into thinking the Dursleys treated him well. He felt a little solace knowing that his hair, a trait inherited from his father, would continue to offend his Aunt.

Now, sitting in his room, Harry ran a hand through his hair as he got lost in his thoughts again. Yes, his stay at Privet Drive had not been half as bad as he had expected, but he still could not help feeling totally miserable. Every night he was haunted by nightmares replaying the events in the Department of Mysteries. His worst dreams culminated in Sirius disappearing behind the veil over and over again or in Harry, under Voldemort's possession, taunting Dumbledore through horrific pain.

After those dreams Harry, would wake himself up with screams and a wet face. As he cried himself back to sleep, his scar would prickle, and he would feel guilty for not clearing his head with Occlumency. Harry was used to the familiar waves of guilt over past events and would soon feel anger and resentment towards Dumbledore. Even though he had had weeks to process all the confessions the Headmaster had made, he had not made any progress with knowing how to feel about it all. Therefore, he brooded.

He turned towards the sound of ruffling wings as Hedwig soared through his open window and landed next to him on the bed. She nipped at him affectionately as he untied the stack of parchment from her leg.

"Why don't you go have a nice long hunt? Would you like that, girl?" In answer, she clicked her beak and took off again into the setting sun.

Harry had discovered days after arriving that members of the Order of the Phoenix had started a strict regiment of guard duty around Number 4. As he was walking down the sidewalk towards the park an attractive young woman with blonde ringlets passed him on the street and whispered, "Wotcher, Harry."

He blinked and turned to say something but the woman had already crossed the street, ringlets bouncing, acting as though she hadn't even noticed him. That afternoon an explanation had arrived via Hedwig.

_Harry,_

_Sorry if I startled you on the street today. You should know that a member of the Order will be nearby at all times this summer – almost all of us volunteered to keep an eye out. Mrs. Figg's place is our makeshift headquarters. We'll be bringing your letters personally so there's no risk of owls getting intercepted. Hedwig will be safe flying within the neighborhood so we'll send the letters with her each day then your relatives won't notice that we're here. Don't worry, Harry. I will personally take care of any trouble those Muggles give you. Keep your chin up._

_-Tonks_

Harry had to admit that even though he felt bad that people where having to go through so much trouble to keep him safe, it also made him feel better that Dumbledore hadn't left the job up to Mrs. Figg and Mundungus Fletcher alone. Judging by the fact that dementors down the street from Number 4 Privet Drive had attacked Harry last summer, he felt that Death Eaters could have taken him at any time with such lax security. He was also extremely glad to be in the know and that had did not have to watch what he wrote to his friends.

Hermione was sending her letters by Floo to Mrs. Figg's while she spent time with her parents. Because of their daughter's recovering injury and the threat of impending war they had decided to spend their vacation time at home this year. Harry had not been surprised at the tone of Hermione's letters, encouraging him to not feel guilty because she knew that he would. He could tell that she was worried about him, and although he appreciated it that she cared, her concern also annoyed him slightly. She just couldn't understand how much rested on his shoulders. Harry was sure that if she did, she would stop giving him advice about his feelings and leave him alone. But then, of course, he would chide himself for being annoyed with someone for caring about him. He knew he didn't deserve their support. Sometimes he couldn't figure out why anybody would put their own lives at risk just for him, but he was thankful for his friends at the same time.

He looked down at the letters in his hand and picked out the one from Hermione. After she told him about her new books, and that she was feeling better, then she gave him the familiar "Don't you dare feel guilty, it was my choice" speech ending with the always frustrating, "Don't bottle up your feelings, Harry." He sighed and skimmed that part. The next sentence caught his eye:

_I have a feeling that we might be able to get together soon. Dumbledore may have to personally reassure my parents, but I am getting nervous being away from Ron and you. I really hope the Dursleys are still keeping up their end of the bargain. I can't believe I'm going to see you in clothes that fit this year! Be careful. I miss you. See you soon._

_Love, Hermione _

Harry had written Hermione a detailed account of his shopping trip with Aunt Petunia. He knew he couldn't gush about it to Ron since Ron hadn't had new clothes in his life either. He thought about what Hermione had said about them getting together and that she was feeling nervous. Having all the people he cared about in one place would certainly make him feel better as well. He hoped they could all go to the Burrow and spend the rest of the summer playing Quidditch and lazing by the lake. The Burrow…

He looked down at the two remaining letters in his hand. Both came from the Burrow. One was written in Ron's messy scrawl and the other in a handwriting that was still new to Harry. Ginny had been sending him letters since the beginning of summer. At first he was surprised and couldn't imagine what she would have to say to him. Now, after two weeks of letters from her he looked forward to each one and saved hers for last.

He opened Ron's letter and read it quickly. It was short and covered a few subjects Ron knew Harry would care about. He hoped he would see Harry soon, his scars were fading, and he missed Hermione. And Harry too, of course. Harry chuckled and set his letter aside.

Now he picked up the longest letter of the three and eagerly began reading.

_Harry, _

_I hope you are doing well. Tonks wrote me and said that you looked good. She even mentioned that it looked like your clothes fit better. Have you grown or did those Muggles actually get you some clothes in your size?_

_-_Wow, she didn't miss a beat, did she?

_I have been trying to get some work done this past week so I could actually enjoy the rest of the summer, but Ron has been driving me crazy. If I hear one more word about Hermione, I'm going to have to use my Bat-Bogey Hex to shut him up. He is so worried about her that he can barely sit still. The truth is, it would make me feel better to have you and Hermione here, but I know that making myself sick with worry isn't going to help. Ron isn't nearly as calm and collected as I am. The stupid git is currently wearing a new path in the garden in front of the window. He is waiting for me to finish my letter so we can get the letters from Hermione's house. I think I may tell Tonks to start sending her letters first so I can at least have some time to THINK!_

_I've been thinking about you a lot today. I hope you aren't being too hard on yourself. You need to remember how many people are around who love you, and no matter what, we will all be here for you. Sirius loved you so much, and I am personally going to remind you of that fact so you will never forget it. I miss him a lot. I'm not sure how I would feel about going back to Grimmauld Place this summer. I can't imagine how Lupin must feel. I'm sure you're confused about that, too. Maybe you and I can figure it out together. I know it's only been two weeks and so this may sound crazy but I really miss you, Harry. _

_-_Harry's stomach flip-flopped and he swallowed hard.

_I wish I could see you. I don't think we'll have to wait long, though. I hope not. Two more weeks and I may look like Ron! Speaking of which, he's now screaming at me to hurry up. I better go. Think you could write me and send it tonight?_

_Much Love, Ginny_

Harry looked up and stared out the window blankly. He tried to process how he felt. The last few letters from Ginny had had a marked effect on him. He felt a little breathless and his heart was pounding. Her words about how she felt about him had progressively gotten bolder over the two weeks and to his surprise, he had relished them. He read the last part of the letter again and realized that he really missed her too. But he also had the strange feeling that he didn't miss the Ginny that he had last seen on Hogwarts Express. He missed the Ginny that had sent him this letter. He thought that if he had felt this way when she walked away at King's Cross, he might have done something daring.

Even as the image of grabbing her and snogging her senseless on Platform 9 ¾ materialized in his head, he shook it as another thought occurred to him. Hadn't she said something about Dean Thomas on that day? And wait. This was _Ginny_ he was thinking about. Ginny, who he had seen a million times over the last four years…Ron's little sister who used to put her elbow in the butter dish whenever he was nearby. Harry realized with a jolt that _that_ Ginny had liked him. In fact, she had liked him quite a lot. Hadn't Hermione had said that Ginny had given up on him ages ago? "Perfect timing, Potter." He thought. _This _Ginny was dating someone else: his roommate, in fact. Harry suddenly felt a huge rush of jealously and irrational anger. "Whoa, Harry …calm down." If she liked Dean so much why would she write him about wanting to see him so badly? There it was in writing: she missed him and she was thinking about him a lot. He suddenly got up and went to his desk to find parchment to write her back. He read over her letter once more before putting quill to parchment.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry Ron is driving you so crazy. I think Hermione misses him too._

He paused, thinking.

_Thank you for your letters. I look forward to them every single day._

Ok, that was good…now what? Did he dare be honest? Here goes…

_I've been thinking about you a lot too. Don't worry – I haven't been brooding nearly as much as I want to. The Dursleys have been much better that I feel guilty being so moody. Speaking of which, Aunt Petunia actually did buy me some new clothes. I didn't tell Ron because you know how he can get about that stuff. She only did it because she thought my wardrobe would count as being horrible to me and she is terrified of Mad-Eye showing up at the door. _

He looked over at her letter again.

_I miss Sirius so much, Gin. I know he loved me. It hurts that I never go to tell him that I loved him too._

He blinked as tears formed in his eyes.

_Thank you for understanding about Grimmauld Place. If we have to go there, I hope we go together. Thanks for reminding me that people care about me. I feel like I can tell you about all the stuff I'm feeling. If it's too much, I can stop._

Ok, so far so good. He was going to have to write this part quick while he had the courage.

_You don't sound crazy, Gin. I really miss you too. I wish I could see you right now. Maybe we won't have to wait very long. If we do, you may end up looking like Ron but I may end up hopping on my Firebolt and flying straight to the Burrow. I don't think that would make the Order very happy, do you?_

_Much Love Back, Harry_

He quickly folded and addressed the parchment, holding it to his chest before turning around and looking for Hedwig. His heart sank when he remembered that he told her to go on a nice, long hunt. He wanted Ginny to have this letter tonight and he was afraid that if he had to wait to send it, he would end up ripping it up and sending her a letter that wasn't so genuine. Maybe he could take it Mrs. Figg's himself. But he'd have to come up with an excuse. Hmm…this could be tricky.

"Boy! Get down here!"

Harry put the letter in his pocket and headed downstairs. All three Dursleys were standing at the door dressed in their best.

"We have an important business dinner to go to. There's no way we'd leave you here alone. You'll go to Mrs. Figg's, and I don't care if you hate it there or not!"

"Great!" Harry said. He bounded down the last steps before realizing he should probably not appear so eager.

Uncle Vernon looked at him appraisingly. "Right." He opened the door and shoved Harry out as they followed him down the walk.

"Bye!" Harry waved as he practically skipped across the street. The Dursleys ignored him and got into the car and drove away. Harry could not believe his luck. He walked two streets over to Wisteria Walk and started up the front walk way to Mrs. Figg's. Two cats scurried in opposite directions and another cat must have perceived Harry's approach as a way to get back into the house. It ran up and wound around Harry's legs while he stood and rang the bell. Mrs. Figg pulled open the door and beamed at Harry.

"Harry! Good to see you!" She looked down at the cat, "Mr. Cuddles!" She picked up the cat and beckoned at Harry. "Come in, come in. Would you like some tea, dear?" she asked on her way to the kitchen.

"Sure. Thank you."

"They are waiting for you in the next room."

Harry looked at the doorway where she was pointing and saw two smiling faces.

"Tonks! Lupin!"

"Hi, Harry." Lupin said as he crossed to Harry. He didn't hesitate and embraced Harry warmly. "Good to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Tonks heard your Aunt gossiping loudly about the important dinner they were headed to tonight and thought we might keep you company."

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed as he looked from Lupin to Tonks.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks winked and motioned for him to sit down.

He plopped down next to her on the doily covered sofa and looked at Lupin.

"So, how have you been?" Lupin asked as he leaned against the mantel which was covered in at least 20 framed pictures of cats.

"I've been pretty good. Things have been brilliant with the Dursleys. Your threat really did the trick."

"I see you've got some decent clothes. Have they been feeding you?"

"Three meals a day! Almost as good as Hogwarts."

"That's great, Harry." Lupin came over and clapped him on the back. "Have you enjoyed getting your mail personally delivered?"

"Definitely. It's such a relief to be able to write whatever I want. Oh! That reminds me…" He stood up and took Ginny's letter from his pocket and turned to Tonks. "I was hoping to get this to Ginny tonight."

Tonks smiled knowingly and took the letter from his outstretched hand. She walked to the fireplace, threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames, said, "The Burrow!" and put her head into the fire. Harry felt a surge of excitement when he mused that Ginny was just a Floo trip away. He heard Tonks ask for Ginny and then hand the letter into the flames. When Tonks stood up again she was smiling back at Harry. "You certainly put a smile on her face."

Harry blushed and looked at the floor.

Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Sorry we can't let you see…er…anyone right now, Harry. You won't have to wait much longer. We just need to figure out the safest course of action before we move everybody again."

Harry nodded sadly. "I understand."

Lupin and Tonks exchanged a look.

"Remus, why don't you show Harry what you brought?" Tonks suggested.

"Oh! Of course…" Lupin started feeling around in his robes for something. Soon he had a triumphant look on his face and produced a tattered photo album. "Sirius and I were working on this before…" his voice trailed off and he suddenly looked a million miles away. "Would you like to have a look?" His eyes flicked back to Harry.

Harry nodded and the trio sat down again with Harry in the middle, holding the album. He turned to the first page. A 16 year-old Sirius smiled up at him as he put a rough arm around an unmistakable 16 year-old James Potter. The two of them wrestled with each other for a moment and then motioned for the person taking the picture to come join them.

Harry turned the page. Remus Lupin had joined the two boys. Sirius shoved Lupin into James. James teased Lupin and made a huge show of polishing the prefect's badge that shone on Lupin's chest with his sleeve. Lupin rolled his eyes and the three began laughing.

Lupin looked over Harry's shoulder and chuckled. "Those two always gave me such a hard time about being the responsible one."

On the next page was a picture of Harry's father on his broom, hovering over the stands on Hogwart's Quidditch pitch. His face was screwed up in concentration. Two people whizzed past, and James began yelling out to them and moving his hands as though he was explaining a maneuver.

"James loved being Quidditch Captain."

Harry's head snapped up. "Dad was Captain?"

"He was a natural born leader, Harry. It was obvious at first on the Quidditch field but later it was how he lived his life."

Harry felt himself swell with pride. After what he had seen in Snape's Pensieve he had thought his dad to be a bit arrogant. He had been so sure that his father had been amazing before that point but now it was harder to believe.

He turned the page and took in the chaotic celebration in the picture. It was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team jumping up and down and cheering with James smashed in the middle of the red and gold. Harry had never seen his father in Quidditch robes, and realized how again how much he resembled him. Suddenly James turned as a girl ran towards him, red hair streaming behind her. He bent his knees as she leapt onto him, spun her around and kissed her with all his might. Harry smiled and watched his parents laugh and kiss. His mind wandered to another beautiful redhead and for a moment he pictured spinning her around the Quidditch pitch, hearing her laugh and being able to kiss her with as much passion as his parents had.

"Winning the Quidditch Cup." Lupin stated, stirring Harry from his daydream. "That was a great day." Harry turned the page.

"Ah – the last day of school!"

"You all look so happy," Tonks interjected.

Harry agreed. The group in the picture consisted of Lupin, Sirius, James, and Lily. All four were positively beaming.

"Your father proposed that day, Harry. They were so happy." Lupin said, remembering.

Harry watched his father glace nervously at his mother and then break into a smile again. His mother turned to James with a look that made Harry's breath catch. She was unmistakably in love with him. The doubts Harry had carried about his mother's feelings and whether or not they had been forced were all melting away.

"They were so in love, Harry. It was obvious to everyone that what they had was genuine. What you saw in the Pensieve was a time before anything had even happened between them. Your mum changed James for the better. She helped him become the man that all of us were honored to know. Lily was very special."

Harry looked up at Lupin and tried to choke back the tears. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Now look at the last one."

Harry turned the page and saw something that made his heart stop. It was a close up picture of Sirius holding baby Harry in his arms. Sirius was looking down at the little bundle, watching him sleep. Then he looked up at the camera with a soft expression on his face. Harry had never seen him so content.

Emotion welled up and Harry could no longer control it. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry freely. Tonks put a hand on his leg as Lupin put a strong arm around him. Suddenly Harry leaned into Lupin and buried his head in his shoulder. Lupin put both arms around Harry and fully embraced him. Harry was embarrassed at his show of so much emotion, but he couldn't stop. Lupin tried to calm him and Tonks stroked his back, comforting him.

"It's ok, Harry. I miss them too." Lupin's voice cracked, and Harry felt him shake with a silent sob. Harry held on to Lupin tighter and they cried together for the first time over all the loss in their lives. The tears began to subside and Harry sat up straighter as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry." Harry said to Lupin's shoes. He felt so bad for jumping on him. He was afraid he'd made him uncomfortable.

Lupin reached over and lifted Harry's head so he could look into his eyes.

"Being honest about how you feel is never something to be sorry for. You and I have lost a lot of very important people, and if we can't remember them together, I think I would be very lonely."

"That's the first time crying actually made me feel better," Harry said.

Lupin smiled and said, "Me too. Look Harry, I know you and I are not technically family, and I know that I am a poor substitute for Sirius…"

"Don't say that!" Harry burst out. "You have been such a good friend to me and you're the only person left who knew my parents so well. If you weren't here, I don't think I'd be able to function after losing Sirius."

Lupin looked at Harry seriously. "I wouldn't be able to either. When I look at you, I feel like I have a reason to live. You're the closest I've got to family."

Harry smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Then I guess we're stuck with each other."

Lupin chuckled and said, "I think that is just fine with me."

"Me too."

"Harry?" All three of them jumped at the voice that had come from the fireplace.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry smiled at the worried expression on her face (which was currently floating among the flames). "I'm fine. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Tonks. "I had to spend 20 minutes convincing my only daughter not to Floo herself over here. Keeping everybody apart is not exactly easy." She glanced at Harry. "Not that I blame you, Harry, dear." She looked back at Tonks. "Ginny finally settled for sending a letter. You better lock this fire in case she's waiting for me to get distracted."

Tonks shook her head in disbelief at Ginny's daring. "She certainly is a Gryffindor. Thanks, Molly. And I'm sorry about the trouble. We'll try to keep the post regular from now on."

Molly nodded and held out the letter to Harry. He hopped up and took it from her. "Goodnight, Harry. 'Night you two."

"Goodnight, Molly." Lupin looked at Harry with a mixture of amusement and apology on his face. "I'm sorry we can't risk anybody traveling by Floo right now."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault. I shouldn't have written her again. We're both feeling a little…er…impatient, but we'll be fine. I'll try and make her promise. But Tonks, just in case, you better lock that fire."

Tonks nodded and moved to the fireplace. "She's got a lot of spunk, that one."

"Yeah, she does." Harry looked down at the letter in his hand and couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Harry,_

_Mum is currently standing over me, forcing me to write this instead of letting me come see you. It is SO frustrating knowing you are only a Floo away. I guess I just felt a little overwhelmed when I got your letter. I want you to understand that you should never hesitate sharing your feelings with me. I would never want you to stop doing that. In fact, if you did I may have to hex you. And I really don't want to. I am also a bit torn though because I would rather be able to talk to you about all of this in person. I will try to be strong for you._

_Love, Ginny_

Harry felt incredible. The walk back to the Dursley's had been almost dreamlike – he felt like he had floated back instead of walked. Once he was alone he had read Ginny's letter and thought about the evenings events. "I can't believe she tried to Floo over to see me." He smiled to himself and thought, "Dean Thomas, you don't stand a chance."

While he was elated to find out how strongly Ginny felt, he also realized that it was now his responsibility to make sure that she stayed safe. He was going to have to convince her not to try and see him, and that would be difficult, because he was desperate to see her.

He read through her letter again. She wanted to be able to talk about all of this in person. There was so much that he wanted to tell her that could never be said in a letter. He wanted to tell her in detail about how he had been feeling about her lately. He wanted to tell her about everything Dumbledore had explained to him after Sirius died. He wanted to tell her about what had transpired between him and Lupin tonight and how he felt that he had found a piece of his parents and Sirius. Most of all, he wanted to tell her about the prophecy.

Ever since he had heard the whole prophecy he had been thinking that he would not tell anyone what it said. He felt that was a burden reserved for him. Thinking that way about it had made a huge weight settle in his stomach, but he didn't think anyone else should have to worry about it. Tonight, after everything that had happened, Harry suddenly realized that when people love you it is worth it to be honest. He knew that he had to tell Lupin what the prophecy said, and he wanted Ginny to know too. He figured that if she was serious about being in his life, she needed to know that he may not be around for long. He knew it sounded morbid, but it was because of how he felt about her that it was essential she know the truth. Suddenly, Harry wasn't feeling very happy anymore.

He leaned back against the wall behind his bed and opened the photo album Lupin had brought. He stared at the picture of his father with his two best friends, and began to think about his two best friends. Eventually, he would have to tell Ron & Hermione what the prophecy said. They deserved to know the truth, but he was not looking forward to their reactions. He knew they loved him, but their first response would be to try and take action. Find a book or something that could help. Harry knew they would never accept that this was something they couldn't change. It was a prophecy. It was going to happen. Harry would either die or commit murder.

He thought about his lack of ability to even use the _Crucio_ curse. How could he use _Avada Kedavra_? It all seemed impossible. Harry figured he was going to die if he had to face Voldemort anytime soon. This was why it was essential that everyone stay safe.

He closed the album, got up and went to his desk to write to Ginny. At that moment Hedwig flew through the window and went to her cage to enjoy the mouse she had in her talons. Harry smiled and went back to the parchment.

_Ginny,_

_I promise that I will tell you how I'm feeling. You make it easy to do so. There are a lot of things I want to tell you that could never be said in letters, so I completely understand feeling desperate to see each other, but right now, it is very important that everyone stay safe where they are – only until everything is figured out. You have to promise me that you will not take any risks. Otherwise, I may never be able to tell you those things that can only be said in person, and I want to, Gin, very badly. Just try and be strong a little longer. For me. We're going to have to keep the letters to once a day now since your mum is afraid you'll come over here when her back is turned. I miss you, and I will see you soon. Don't worry._

_Yours, Harry_

Harry hoped that Ginny would want to hear him say how he felt in person badly enough that she would stay put. It was totally against her character to follow orders, but he hoped he could be the one to tame her spunk a little - just enough to keep her safe.

Tonks said she would get this letter to Ginny tonight so she wouldn't try anything rash. Harry folded the parchment, and Hedwig fluttered over to his desk and stuck out her leg. Harry tied the letter on.

"Just take this to Tonks, girl. Sorry you can't go on longer flights for a while." She hooted softly, and when Harry finished, Hedwig took off out the window.

Harry lay down on his bed and tried to clear his mind, but visions of red hair kept popping into his mind. As he drifted off, he dreamed he was wrapped securely in a warm red blanket.

The next week went by in a now normal series of events. Harry would get up, eat breakfast, brood a little, wait for Hedwig to come with the post, daydream about Ginny until dinner, then brood until he fell asleep.

Ginny's letters were amazing. She would write an entire page about something normal like Quidditch and then when Harry least expected it, she'd drop in a sentence that would make him feel like he had just done a dive on his Firebolt, leaving his stomach somewhere above him.

"_I can't wait to find out how a certain Seeker's arms would feel around me…"_

"_I had a dream about you last night. Maybe when you get here, I'll tell you about it…"_

"_I can't stop thinking about those green eyes of yours. I'm ready to look into them again."_

Harry felt a yearning for closeness that he had never experienced before. He wanted to hold on to Ginny and never let go. He could not believe he had wasted his time on someone as detached as Cho Chang. She had never offered him the kind of warmth that Ginny was lavishing on him now. Sometimes Harry wondered what had changed for Ginny. Why she had felt it was ok to tell Harry how she felt and whatever happened to Dean Thomas? He knew he'd have to wait to find out the answers to these questions in person, but right now he was just going to enjoy her glorious declarations.

It was now one week from Harry's birthday, and he was starting to get antsy. For the first time in 16 years he desperately wanted to spend his birthday with other people. He kept imagining kissing Ginny on that day and how perfect it would feel. He wanted to see her so badly as well as his two best friends. He also missed Lupin. Harry had gotten a letter from Lupin two days ago and could tell that he was covering up a lot of loneliness. "Ugh. I cannot spend another birthday away from everyone." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

During lunch the Dursleys had told Harry that they would be going out in a few hours and that Dudley was spending the day at a "little friend's" house. They still didn't trust him alone, so they insisted that he go to Mrs. Figg's. Harry acted very put out but said he would go, hoping Lupin and Tonks would be there again. After eating two helpings of food, he went upstairs to wait for the day's mail and was surprised that Hedwig was waiting for him. He untied the parchment and stroked her head. There were four letters this time. The fourth was from Lupin. He read Hermione's first.

_Harry, _

_Hope you're doing well. I can barely contain myself – Dumbledore met with my parents last night. I think we'll be seeing each other very soon! I better start packing! Bye!_

_Love, Hermione_

Harry began to get excited. Next he read Ron's letter. This one was even shorter.

_Harry,_

_Seems that plans are in the works to get us together. I can't wait to see Hermione! And you too, mate. Bye!_

_-Ron_

Now for Ginny's letter. His heart sank when he saw how short it was.

_Harry,_

_Soon._

_Yours, Ginny_

He frowned at the fact that she didn't write more. Did she forget that the letters wouldn't be intercepted? He roughly opened Lupin's letter.

_Harry,_

_See you at Mrs. Figg's at 4PM._

_-Remus_

Now Harry was a little annoyed. Couldn't anyone just tell him what the bloody hell was going on? He looked up at Hedwig.

"You know what all this is about, don't you?"

She merely blinked at him. He looked at his watch: 3PM. Ok, just one hour. He could handle that. He thought about what Hermione said about packing and began to tidy up. He gathered all the things he needed for school and began piling them on the bed, then he cleaned Hedwig's cage and filled her water dish.

"You better stay here in case we leave tonight."

She settled herself in the cage and closed her eyes. Harry checked his watch again: 3:50. He figured that was close enough. He went downstairs and found his aunt and uncle heading for the door as well.

"You're leaving then?"

"Yes. Off you go." Uncle Vernon opened the door.

Harry walked out in front of his relatives and didn't even bother to wave this time. He stomped the two streets over to Mrs. Figg's and stormed up the walk. Mrs. Figg opened the door before he could even ring the bell.

"Harry dear, come in." She smiled and moved aside. Lupin was standing behind her with a sly smile on his face. Harry swept past Mrs. Figg and abruptly addressed Lupin, "What's going on?"

Lupin looked surprised at Harry's terseness and his smile immediately disappeared. "You're getting out of here tonight. Everything's arranged. I'm sorry I was so vague. It's just – I have a surprise for you…"

Harry instantly regretted his outburst. He shook his head and said, "It's alright – I just overreacted. What's the surprise?"

Lupin led him to the parlor. "Come and find out."

He placed Harry directly in front of the fireplace. Before Harry could question, the flames erupted green and someone fell out of the fireplace and landed directly in Harry's arms. It was a small, red-haired someone. A someone who was currently clinging to Harry for dear life. _Ginny._

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms completely around her. After what felt like hours they pulled away to look into each other's faces. Ginny looked at him for a long moment then placed a hand on the side of his face and said, "Oh, I missed those beautiful eyes." She closed her eyes and sighed. Harry leaned down and placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "Hi, Gin."

She smiled. "Hi, Harry."

"Ahem."

The two of them jumped and Harry suddenly remembered that they were not alone. In fact, a soot-covered Tonks was now standing next to Lupin and Mrs. Figg stood behind them cuddling a tabby cat. Lupin had a small smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but we better get you back to get packed, Harry."

"Oh, right." Harry glanced at Ginny.

"Ginny, why don't you go with him and help. Tonks will escort you. I'll wait here and get things ready." He looked to Tonks.

"Come on you two." Tonks turned and walked to the door. Ginny followed Tonks and Harry walked up to Lupin, gave him a quick hug and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't worry about it."

Harry looked at the two girls chatting by the door. He looked back at Lupin. "Thanks for getting Ginny here."

Lupin winked. "Glad I could help put a smile on your face."

"Harry lets go!" Tonks urged as she changed her hair into those same blonde ringlets that Harry had seen before. He walked to the door and the three of them walked out into the Muggle neighborhood beyond.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ginny, and he also couldn't stop smiling. By the looks of it, neither could Ginny – and she was now in a permanent blush. Harry wondered as they walked if he could hold her hand, but he decided he would wait until they talked about what was going on between them.

Once they arrived at Number 4, Tonks said, "You two go up and get packed. I'll stay down here and check things out." The Order seemed to have all the bases covered. Harry led Ginny upstairs to his room and realized he was very glad he had cleaned up earlier. This made their packing job go quickly and soon they were done. They hadn't really spoken while they worked and now Harry's heart was pounding once the silence was obvious.

He cleared his throat. "Well…should we go down, then?"

Ginny seemed to consider before answering. "Actually, Harry…this may be the only time we are alone for a while. I was wondering if we could talk."

Harry nodded and realized that his mouth was very dry. He sat down on the bed and in a moment Ginny sat down next to him. She was looking at the floor and Harry wondered if she expected him to start. But, she spoke first.

"Harry, I want you to know that Dean Thomas and I were never really dating. He asked if he could owl me over the summer, and when Ron made such a fuss over my love life on the train I just wanted to shut him up. That's why I mentioned Dean."

Harry stared at her. "So, he never wrote to you?"

"No, he did…but I couldn't say much about what I was doing and all that – and so he got frustrated and stopped. And I didn't really fancy him all that much anyway." Ginny was still looking at the floor.

Harry felt a little weak now that he realized the time had come to tell her how he felt about her. How should he start?

Ginny was looking at him now. "Do you want to tell me some of those things you couldn't say in letters?"

Harry nodded. He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Ginny, when you first started writing me I was glad, of course, but I didn't really think much about it. The more you wrote – the more I started thinking about it – _you_, I mean." He sighed. This wasn't going well. Ginny reached out and took his hand. He looked up at her and she smiled. "Go on."

He felt a sudden rush of courage. He tried to get it all out as slowly as he could.

"Every time I get a letter from you my heart starts pounding and I feel like I can't breathe. That probably sounds awful, but it's the best part of my day. After all that happened at the end of school, I wasn't really sure I could talk to anybody about how I felt, but somehow your words have given me strength. I can't talk to _anybody_ the way I can talk to you. I just want you to know that you are extremely important to me and also that I'm not sure I could handle it if something messed that up."

Ginny looked concerned. "Do you think something could mess that up?"

Harry looked into her eyes. "I just mean that if I were to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you, or that I dream about holding you, or that I had to stop myself from flying to Dean Thomas' house to tell him he didn't deserve you…would that ruin what we have?"

Ginny laughed (a beautiful sound in Harry's opinion). "Of course not, Harry! That will only make it better. I have fancied you from the moment I saw you, and now that I know you feel the same way, I'm not going to let anything ruin what we have."

Harry still felt unsure of himself. "Does that mean that you want to be my girl?"

Ginny looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling. "Harry, you git, I have _always_ been your girl."

Harry felt his stomach flip over and felt his heart swell…she was his. He beamed at her and took in the happiness on her face and the proximity of her body. He suddenly became very aware that the girl he had been dreaming about was sitting deadly close to him and liked him quite a bit. If he just leaned over a little he knew that he could make his dreams a reality and kiss her.

His eyes flicked to her mouth. He felt Ginny's hand slide up his arm as he leaned in closer. He was inches away from pure bliss when the sound of breaking glass came from the hallway.

Harry jumped up and drew his wand as he pushed Ginny behind him. Tonks appeared in the doorway. Harry relaxed. "Tonks! I almost hexed you into next week!"

Tonks looked apologetic. "I'm sorry! I came to see if you were done packing and I knocked one of those huge pictures of your cousin off the wall! Are you done?"

Harry put his wand back in his pocket, "Yeah." He turned and looked at Ginny who was giggling at Tonks' clumsiness. He reached out a hand and pulled her up from the bed. She leaned up and whispered, "I should have known our one moment alone would get interrupted." He put an arm around her and pulled her close before whispering back, "I'll find a way to get you alone again, don't worry." He squeezed her quickly then turned to gather his things.

He picked up Hedwig's cage and glanced around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Tonks pointed her wand at his trunk, said "_Locomotor Trunk_", and then she began to move it down the hall. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and followed Tonks out and down the stairs.

Harry wondered if they were going to the Burrow. Would they go by Floo? He looked at Ginny and his heart soared. He felt like he could probably run all the way to the Burrow and not get tired, but then he thought he might have to let go of Ginny's hand, and that just would not do.

Mrs. Figg's was alive with activity. Lupin was doling out orders to five Order members. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody were among them, but Harry didn't recognize the other three. Mrs. Figg was bustling about filling everyone's tea cup. Lupin saw Harry, Ginny and Tonks arrive.

"Oh good, you're back. You three come into the parlor. Shacklebolt, you come too. Everyone else you have your orders." Harry watched the other four turn and walk out. Mad-Eye's magical eye followed Harry as he walked by. "Hello, Potter." Harry nodded as he followed Tonks into the parlor.

Lupin stood in front of the fireplace and waited for everyone to join him. He checked his pocket watch. "Alright, the Floo will open again in three minutes. Tonks will go first, to check things out on the other end. Harry will go next two minutes later, then Ginny two minutes after Harry. I will follow Ginny and then Shacklebolt will stay here to maintain that no one follows us – the Floo closes at exactly 5:12 PM, Kingsley. Any questions?"

Harry spoke, "Are we going to the Burrow?" Lupin nodded, and Harry got excited. Lupin checked his pocket watch again. "Everybody ready? Ok." He threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and the flames turned green. Tonks stepped in and yelled, "The Burrow!"

Harry looked at his watch. He looked at Ginny and smiled. She looked serious, "Harry, no one at home knows about us. We can't just show up acting like we're together and expect everyone to understand. We'll have to find a time to tell them – Ron first."

Harry nodded. "I'll take care of that. Does that mean I can't touch you once we get there?"

Ginny frowned. "At least not at first."

Harry nodded. "Right. This one will have to last you, then." He pulled her into a huge embrace and whispered in her ear, "You have made me so happy, Gin."

Lupin spoke, "Ok, Harry. Your turn."

Ginny stood on tiptoe and kissed Harry's check. He smiled and squeezed her hand. He pulled Hedwig's cage in close as he stepped into the flames. "The Burrow!"

Harry tumbled out in the all too familiar kitchen at the Burrow. A sea of red hair surrounded him and many pairs of hands were now picking him up off the ground.

"Harry! Good to see you, mate." Ron said, smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Here, I'll take Hedwig, Harry." George took the cage and set it aside.

Fred shook Harry's hand, "Long time, no see, Harry." Harry looked at the twins. "Hi, guys."

"Hello again, dear." Molly Weasley pulled Harry into a hug and then swiftly pulled him out at arm's length to have a good look at him. "Why, you look wonderful. Clothes that fit, and they must have been feeding you quite well. You look like you've just come from Hogwarts!"

Harry knew Mrs. Weasley loved taking care of him and took in the look of half-disappointment on her face. "You know, I have been looking forward to your cooking for weeks. Nothing like it." She beamed at Harry and then turned as the fire erupted green again and Ginny popped out.

Fred and George caught her before she could fall to the floor. Harry realized that staying purely platonic around Ginny's family was going to be impossible to maintain for very long. Even now as Ginny swept her hair off her face and began brushing soot of her robes, Harry wanted desperately to touch her. She met his gaze and walked toward him and Mrs. Weasley. "Hello, Mum. How about a bit of food? I'm peckish."

"Let's wait for Remus, dear. He hasn't eaten all day. Tonks? Would you mind stepping away from that clock? I'm a bit attached to it."

Harry glanced at Tonks who had heard Mrs. Weasley and had stopped her hand in mid-air, inches from the Weasley's enchanted clock. She dropped her arm to her side and muttered, "I'm not _that_ bad." She turned to walk away but tripped over the rug and landed face down in a squashy arm chair. Everyone laughed as Tonks bounced back up with a sheepish look on her face.

The fire erupted green and Lupin slid out neatly and looked around the kitchen. "So, when's dinner, Molly?"

"Just as soon as everyone arrives. Fred, George, Ron? You three get back here as soon as you can."

Harry turned to Ron, "Where are you going?"

Ron was glowing. "To get Hermione. Dad's already gone to make everything ready on her side. We'll be back right away."

Fred walked over and clapped Ron on the back. "We're going along to make sure Ron doesn't attack Hermione right away."

Ron turned bright red. "Sod off, Fred."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Sorry, mum."

"Don't you dare talk like that when you're in front of Hermione. Now go get her, and be quick about it!"

Harry couldn't hide his amusement at the entire situation but mostly at the fact that Mrs. Weasley expected Ron to hold his tongue around Hermione. Harry knew that would never happen. If anything, it would damage the well practiced dynamic between his two best friends. He knew both of them were hiding their feelings for each other very effectively behind their bickering, and he wondered if those feelings would be revealed any time soon. He glanced at Ron and said, "Bye, mate. Be careful."

"Bye, Harry." The three boys left by Floo, and Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny and Harry.

"Why don't you two take Harry's luggage up to Ron's room?"

Ginny grabbed Hedwig's cage, "Sure thing, Mum." Harry dragged his trunk behind her. They finally reached Ron's extremely vibrant orange room and Ginny placed Hedwig's cage next to Pig's before closing the door.

She turned to Harry with a huge smile on her face. "Look at us! We're alone again!"

Harry walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I promised I'd get you alone, didn't I?"

"But I've lived in this house for 14 years and I haven't had a single moment of privacy in all that time. Trust me, this is rare."

Harry looked at Ginny and his face suddenly looked serious. "Can I ask you something, Gin?"

"Of course you can."

"Hermione told me that you had given up on me ages ago…and I was just wondering what changed? I mean…why did you decide you fancied me again?"

Ginny studied his face and took a moment before answering. "Honestly, Harry – I _did_ give up on you. I was pretty frustrated that you were not noticing me even though other boys were. I figured that no matter what, you and I were not going to happen. And I wasn't going to wait around alone forever. But all through the DA meetings last year I had a hard time not thinking about you. I did my best to convince myself that it was useless. But that day in the Department of Mysteries…" Her eyes brimmed with tears and Harry couldn't stand seeing her upset so he tried to shush her. "No, I want to tell you this. Something changed that day, Harry. _I _was changed."

If only she knew how true her words were, Harry thought. "I was too…I think everything changed that day."

Ginny nodded. "I couldn't figure out what had changed until I got a letter from you."

"Which letter?"

"We had been home a week and I was still trying to figure everything out and then I read this letter and something clicked." She pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket. It looked like it had been refolded many times.

Harry opened it. He read the first few lines. He remembered writing this letter; it had been a particularly difficult day for him.

_Ginny,_

_Thank you so much for your last letter. I am not doing very well today. I keep thinking about the decision we all made to go to the Department of Mysteries. I can still see you standing in front of me telling me that I was not going to go alone. I can't get that out of my head. I should never have let anyone else go. We were LUCKY, that's all. I didn't even stop to think that we could all be leaving Hogwarts for the last time. That you might never be stressed out over O.W.L.S., or get to try out for Chaser, or fall in love, or see one of Hagrid's ridiculous classes go awry. Why didn't I think about that? We might never have come back. I don't know. I just think I shouldn't have let you go. And for being so reckless, I'm sorry._

_-Harry_

Harry looked up. "What clicked after reading this?"

"Two things. One: reading you list off all the things I may have missed out on made me realize that I want to do all of those things. I want to do them very badly - but only if I can do them with you. And two: that I would give all of those things up to protect you." She had tears in her eyes again.

This time Harry didn't pause to shush her. He whispered, "Gin…" in the second before his lips fell on hers. For a second his brain stopped working. All he could feel was his entire body tingling. Ginny's arms sliding around his neck brought him out of his stupor. He realized that he had his arms wrapped around her and he was kissing her. Then he remembered that he didn't know how to kiss and pulled away from her, breathless.

Her eyes were still closed. They fluttered open. "Why'd you stop?"

"I – I – I don't really – I mean, I'm not really sure how – I – I don't have much experience…"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Harry, don't think. Just kiss me."

He nodded and felt himself fall into her again. He just kissed her – with everything he had. He kissed her for the hope and the comfort she had given him. He felt like he could give a little bit of it back if he held on tight enough. He realized that kissing her came very naturally, and was so wrapped up in her that he didn't hear the door open. What he did hear was a gasp and then an angry voice that made him freeze right where he was.

"What in the BLOODY HELL are you doing to my sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry hurriedly pulled away from Ginny and tried to think of an answer, but he took one look at the anger on Ron's face, and his mind went completely blank.

Hermione was quick on her feet, though. She crossed the room and took Ginny's hand, and began pulling her out of the room. Ginny turned around and mouthed, "I'm sorry," as she was pulled through the doorway past Ron. Hermione closed the door behind them.

Ron glared at Harry, but Harry still couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"

Harry stammered, "Ron, I…we…its just…"

Ron held up his hand to stop him. "Harry, just answer this one question – did you just snog her because you could or because you actually fancy her?"

Harry finally found words. "Ron, I fancy her. A lot."

Ron seemed to relax a little. "How long has this been going on?"

"We've just been writing about how we feel for about two weeks. That's the first time we've ever kissed."

Ron searched Harry's face. "I'm your best mate. Why didn't you tell me how you feel about her?"

"I didn't know if you'd approve. But I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I couldn't ignore it. Are you going to kill me now?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"How do you feel about her?"

"She's amazing. I can talk to her about anything. She makes me feel strong at times when I don't. She makes me look forward to the future, and honestly…after losing Sirius, I didn't think that was possible. I don't deserve her."

Ron smiled, "Well, you're right about that. But, if she's going to be with anyone, I'm glad it's you. And Harry, if you let that side of you out that we all had to suffer through last year and treat her badly…I swear I'll kill you myself. I'll miss you – but I won't hesitate if you hurt my baby sister."

Harry nodded. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to extend the same threat to you about Hermione."

Ron's eyes opened wide and he burst out, "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you still haven't told her how you feel?"

Ron blushed and looked at the floor. "No."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I think I'm waiting for some sign that she won't be revolted at the thought of being with me."

Harry grinned and said, "Here's your sign – I know that she won't be revolted."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No – but trust me, ok? Don't waste anymore time."

"I know. After almost losing her from that curse, I knew that I had to tell her in case something happened."

Harry nodded. "That day changed things for me and Ginny, too. But just remember that if you hurt Hermione, you'll have to answer to me, ok?"

Ron nodded. "Harry, why can't you talk to me or Hermione like you can talk to Ginny?"

Harry knew the answer but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I don't know. Aren't there things you can tell Hermione that you can't tell me?"

Ron nodded. "I guess that's true…"

Harry looked at the door. "You think the girls are listening?"

Ron looked horrified. "Holy shite! I didn't even think about that!"

Harry crossed to the door and opened it. The girls were nowhere to be found. Mrs. Weasley's voice came booming up the stairs.

"Boys! Dinner! I'm not calling you again!"

Harry turned. "You think they had someone cast a silencing charm on the door?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. I'm starved. Let's go down."

The two boys appeared in the kitchen and looked at the table. Mr. Weasley had come home, and Bill had also joined the family for dinner. There were two open spots at the table, one next to Ginny and one next to Hermione. Harry didn't hesitate, but walked straight to Ginny and plopped down. She looked worried.

The table was alive with conversation so she leaned toward him and said quietly, "You're not bleeding. That's a good sign."

Harry smiled and said, "No, it went fine. He wasn't mad – just surprised."

Ginny looked across the table at Ron and said, "Ok. I still think we should try and let people know one at a time. I couldn't bear an announcement at the table."

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

Ginny looked offended.

"Are you kidding? I want to shout from the Astronomy Tower that I'm with you. I just couldn't bear you hearing all the stuff my family would say. I'd rather bear the ridicule alone."

"Ridicule?"

"Harry, I've liked you since I was 10 years old. Do you really think Fred and George would let me off with congratulations?"

Harry finally understood.

"Ah. So, when we're back at Hogwarts are you really going to shout from the Astronomy Tower how you feel?"

Ginny giggled.

"What are you two talking about?" George looked at the pair of them curiously.

Ginny didn't miss a beat.

"Oh nothing… just telling Harry about those failed experiments of yours."

George frowned and waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, please. All the hair grew back, didn't it, Fred?"

Fred straightened his arms out in front of him and inspected them.

"Well, my arms are still a bit stubbly, but at least my eyebrows grew back!"

He wiggled them up and down as proof.

"No more talk of that rubbish at the table." Mrs. Weasley said loudly.

Mr. Weasley stood up and cleared his throat.

"I just want to say how wonderful it is to have so much of our family with us today, safe and sound. I also want to add that it is very nice to have our friends here as well: Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione…we are very pleased to have you here."

"Here, here!" Fred and George chimed in and banged their glasses on the table.

Ginny winked at Harry furtively. Mr. Weasley raised his glass.

"Here's to good food and great company. Cheers."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Cheers."

"Now, tuck in!"

The table erupted with the sounds of clanging plates and utensils and about half a dozen conversations. With the cover of noise, Harry thought it safe to talk to Ginny again.

"Hey, how did you get a silencing charm on the door when Ron and I were talking?"

"Oh yeah! Lupin heard Ron yell and came up to make sure everything was ok. He ran into me and Hermione in the hall. I told him what was going on, and he said he thought you two might need some privacy so he cast the charm on the door and went downstairs."

"So you two didn't hear anything we said?"

"No, why?"

Harry shook his head as he took the passing bowl of roasted potatoes.

"Too bad – I got Ron to admit how he feels about Hermione."

Ginny's eyes grew large. "Really? Has he told her yet?"

"No…he's afraid she'll reject him."

Ginny sighed and heaped potatoes onto her plate. "He is such a prat. If he doesn't hurry up she may change her mind!"

"Has she admitted that she feels the same?"

"Not in so many words, but its pretty obvious to me that she does."

They looked up at Ron and Hermione across the table. They were deep in quiet conversation as well. Ron filled his glass and hers with pumpkin juice and then went back to talking. Ginny looked back at Harry.

"They are awfully sweet."

Harry gazed back at Ginny and felt almost a magnetic pull to reach out and brush the hair off her face. Then he remembered himself and looked back at his plate. Ginny took his hand under the table.

"Soon, Harry."

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He decided that no matter how silly it was, he was going to eat this dinner one-handed if he had to. He wasn't letting go.

"Harry?" Lupin spoke on Harry's right.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you and I could talk after dinner?"

"Sure! I'm glad you asked."

Lupin smiled and turned back to Tonks. Dinner carried on until every plate was scraped clean and everyone had their share of dessert. The conversation waned, and Arthur leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach contentedly.

"Bill, Remus – want to join me in the parlor?"

"In a moment, Arthur – Harry and I are going to catch up." Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course." Arthur and Bill smiled at Harry as they got up from the table and followed each other out of the room.

Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny disappeared together probably to Ginny's room to discuss all the romance in the air. Ron, Fred and George left to have a game of exploding snap, and Mrs. Weasley gave a flick of her wand and cleared the table.

Harry got up and followed Lupin out into the garden. They sat down on a bench and looked up at the rapidly approaching sunset.

"Are you glad to be here?"

Harry almost hurt himself as he whipped his head around to answer.

"Yes! Of course! Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, Dumbledore let me make the decision about where you would go. I didn't know if you were ready to see Grimmauld Place again…so I picked the Burrow. I just wanted to make sure I did the right thing."

Harry looked at the sky and took a moment before answering.

"I don't think I'm ready to see Grimmauld Place yet. I sorta feel like going there would make it more concrete that he's gone…I don't think I want to feel that yet."

Obviously Lupin didn't need to ask which 'he' Harry was referring to because he immediately answered.

"I understand. Going there for Order meetings felt awful. I think that's why Dumbledore let me spend so much time at Mrs. Figg's."

A comfortable silence fell between them until Harry quietly spoke.

"Do you think I could call you Remus?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Ok…Remus, I need to tell you something."

Lupin looked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really, no. Do you have any idea what the prophecy about me and Voldemort said?"

"No, I just know that it had something to do with your connection. It must have said something important for him to want it so badly. Too bad it got smashed…now we'll never know what it said."

"Actually, the person who originally heard the prophecy remembers it perfectly."

Lupin looked confused. "And who might that be?"

"Dumbledore."

Lupin took in a huge breath. "He told you what it said, didn't he?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yes."

Harry looked up at the last connection to his family.

"I want you to know because you are my family now – and even though I don't want this to be a burden for you, I know you already worry about me. But please, keep it between us. I have to tell everyone else in my own time."

"Of course, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he began speaking.

"Voldemort only heard the first part of the prophecy when it was given to Dumbledore. That's why he went after me 16 years ago. When he was destroyed he realized there must have been more to the prophecy. That's why he was so desperate to get his hands on it."

"That makes sense. What did it say?"

Harry looked into the sky, remembering the horrible words before repeating them slowly without looking back at Lupin.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…"

Harry turned to look at Remus. He was more pale than usual. But slowly he began to speak.

"Ok…so he only heard the part about your birth. Did he hear the part about marking you as his equal?"

"No – that's why he attacked me. He had no clue that trying to kill me would make me his…equal. Whatever that means."

"What was the next part?"

"He will have the power the Dark Lord knows not."

"What does that mean?"

"Dumbledore said it was my heart – something about how I possess extreme amounts of something in my heart that Voldemort can't stand."

"Love?" Remus looked at Harry, amazed.

"Yeah…I mean, that's what protected me for so long – my mother's love sacrifice. And the love I felt for Sirius is supposedly what prevented Voldemort from inhabiting my body when we were at the Ministry."

"Wait. You mean he tried to possess you?"

"Yeah. It was horrible. I've never felt pain like that in my life."

"The pain was because he and you are like opposites. He couldn't exist inside you because of all the love you possess."

Harry shrugged. "Basically."

"Wow. This is incredible." Then realization struck him. "Wait…what was the last part?"

"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Silence.

Then, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort – and I can't survive if he does. So basically he murders me, or I murder him. I have to die or become a killer. That's the part I just don't understand."

"Harry, killing Voldemort isn't like killing a normal wizard, I mean – you're not going to be a murderer like he is."

Harry huffed, "Have _you_ ever killed anyone?"

Lupin looked very sad, and Harry suddenly realized that was a horrible thing to ask.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean…bloody hell."

"No, Harry…I suppose I should be able to tell you this. When Voldemort was around the first time and the Order was in full swing, there were a lot of deaths. I have only killed when I had to. It's not something most decent wizards would talk about. It's not something I like to dwell on, but I know that I only used deadly force when it was necessary. That doesn't make me a murderer. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"When you face Voldemort he is not going to be a helpless bystander. He will be going after you with everything he's got. It will be self-defense. No one will ever see that as murder."

"I guess you're right. I think I'm just trying to figure out how I could possibly defeat him. I've only told Dumbledore this, but I used the Crucio curse on Bellatrix after Sirius died."

"You did?"

"Yeah – only it didn't really work since I don't hate her."

"Yes, the Unforgivable Curses are very difficult for good wizards to use."

"So, if I can't use Crucio, how in the world am I going to use the Killing Curse?"

Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "You know, Harry – I think the fact that you are so different from Voldemort means that you won't be able to beat him with dark magic. You won't have to use _Avada Kedavra_. You have the power he knows not."

"But how can _love_ beat him?"

"Harry, love is the single most powerful force in the world. Think about it – the simple act of your mother's love protected you for 14 years. That's amazing. Voldemort has learned all the tricks of dark magic but he has no understanding of love, and you are SO loved, Harry. How many people have died to protect you? And now you have me, and the entire Weasley family to love you. Plus, you have the love of Dumbledore."

Harry looked up, shocked. "Dumbledore doesn't love me."

"Oh yes, Harry, he does. He loves you very much. That is why he, like so many others, has tried to protect you from the evils in your future. He is the wisest man I know, and yet when it comes to you, he is just as vulnerable to mistakes as the rest of us."

Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed by how horribly he had treated the Headmaster. "You know, he tried to explain that to me, but I wasn't very understanding."

"Well, you have been through a lot. You do need to understand that Dumbledore has always been thinking of what's best for you first. He wants to see you succeed, and he wants to see you happy. Someday you'll be powerful enough to face Voldemort all on your own – but until then – trust Dumbledore."

Harry felt all the anger and childish resentment begin to fall away and for the first time he understood why Dumbledore had kept him in the dark.

"I think I owe him an apology."

Lupin put his arm around Harry, "I'm sure you'll get that chance. Don't worry."

"Thanks for being here. I missed talking to you."

"I missed it too. Why don't we go back inside – its getting chilly."

"Sure."

Harry walked back to the house feeling lighter than he had in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After playing (and losing) two games of chess to Ron, Harry was starting to get very curious about where Ginny was. He was staring at the stairs when Ron smacked his arm to get his attention.

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry."

"Where are those girls anyway?"

"Is that what you asked me?"

"No, but its what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go find out and put in a good word for me?"

Harry laughed. "Sure thing."

Harry bounded up the stairs and stopped in front of Ginny's room. He heard stifled giggles coming from inside. He knocked and Ginny opened the door.

"Don't worry, its just Harry."

Harry acted offended, "Gee, thanks!"

"Oh, you silly, I just meant its not Ron."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room before slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione and Tonks were sitting on one of the twin beds in a fit of giggles. Harry had never seen Hermione like that. They calmed down once Harry was settled across from them on Ginny's bed.

"So, is Ron the topic of conversation up here?"

Hermione blushed, and Ginny piped up.

"Well, our little Hermione is trying to convince us that Ron doesn't have any feelings for her."

Harry grinned widely.

Hermione said, "Why are you grinning like that? What do you know?"

"That for the first time in your entire life, Hermione, you are one hundred percent wrong."

Ginny let out a great, "HA!"

Hermione paled and stumbled for a retort, "Well – at least – if only he'd SAY something!"

"Don't worry about that. It'll happen. Just promise me that you won't be too hard on him when it does, ok?"

She nodded and looked at the floor.

Tonks hopped up, "Well, ladies. It has been great hearing all the gossip – I'm glad I know what's going on. Now, I'm off to find Remus."

Ginny stifled a giggle as Tonks left the room.

Harry looked at her, "Why are you laughing?"

"We were teasing Tonks about Lupin earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. I just think she might fancy him a bit."

"Tonks? And Remus?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know – he's so much older than her."

Hermione chimed in, "That's what I said. I don't think either of them would be that illogical."

"Wait, this is Tonks we're talking about. I wouldn't put it past her to throw caution to the wind, but – Remus? He's way too proper for all that. Not that having someone around would do him harm – I know he gets lonely."

"But he has you, Harry." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but I'm not around all the time. It would be great for him to have a girl, but Tonks? I don't know…"

"Oh well, all I know is that romance is in the air." Hermione's brow furrowed as she looked at Harry and Ginny sitting close.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I think seeing you together is going to take me a while to get used to. Actually no – THAT – is going to take me a while to get used to."

"What?" Harry stared at her finger which was pointing straight at his face.

"You, with a smile on your face. I wasn't sure if we'd see that again."

Harry admitted, "I wasn't either. She has a profound affect on me." He nudged Ginny with his elbow.

"Good. Just don't get carried away and become our beloved brood monster again. I don't think I could take it." Hermione said.

She got up and grabbed her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah – I think all the excitement has just made me a bit tired. I'm going to go down and say goodnight to Ron."

"Ok." Ginny said.

Once Hermione was gone, Ginny turned to Harry.

"What did you and Lupin talk about?"

Harry knew that he wanted to tell Ginny about the prophecy, but he also didn't feel up to rehashing it tonight. He decided that now wasn't the time for that talk.

"We just talked about some stuff that's been bothering me. He asked if I was ready to see Grimmauld Place again."

"What did you say?"

"That I'm not ready yet. I don't think I'm ready to accept that Sirius is gone forever."

"I know what you mean. I'll bet Lupin has trouble going there too."

"Yeah, he said that's why Dumbledore let him head up guard duty on Privet Drive. By the way, I wanted to show you something Remus gave me. It's up in my trunk – hang on."

Harry ran up to Ron's room and got the photo album. He got back to Ginny's room and found Hermione and Ron there.

"Hey guys. I was just about to show Ginny this present from Remus and Sirius."

He sat on the floor and the three of them gathered around. He opened the album to the first page.

"Sirius…" Ginny took Harry's hand.

They turned the page and looked at the three Marauders. Harry looked at his father and his two best friends in the picture and then looked up at his two best friends standing over him. His eyes found the scars on Ron's arms and the tired look on Hermione's face as she held her side. They had been through so much. He suddenly felt extremely grateful.

He smiled up at them. "I'm really lucky to have you guys."

Hermione got tears in her eyes. "We love you, Harry."

"I know. I love you too."

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. Harry looked down and turned the page. It was the picture of James on his broomstick.

Ron spoke, "Is he running a practice?"

"He was captain."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wicked. Hey – I'll bet you'll be captain this year too, Harry – just like your dad."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

Ginny interjected, "Oh come on, Harry – you're a shoe-in."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

He turned the page in the album to the picture of the Gryffindor celebration.

"This is the day Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup."

"Wow…is that your mom, Harry?" Ginny leaned in closer to watch Harry's parents cling to each other.

"Yeah."

She looked up at him, awed. "They look a lot like us."

"I thought the same thing."

"That's kind of weird." Ron had his face screwed up in an unreadable expression.

Hermione elbowed him, "I think it's sweet."

Harry looked back at Ginny. "So do I."

She blushed. He smiled and turned the page.

"This is the last day of school. My dad proposed that day."

"Wow, they were only one year older than us." Ron said.

"Well, technically – they were two years older, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"My point is – that's not far away."

"I know" she said, quietly. "They look really happy, Harry."

"Remus said that everyone could tell they were really in love."

"It's obvious even in this picture!"

"What's on the last page, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry took a breath to brace himself before he turned the page. Once he turned it, Hermione and Ginny immediately began cooing.

"Is that you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

Once the Sirius in the picture looked up at the camera everyone became quiet. Harry stared at his godfather wondering what it would have been like to know him like he was beginning to know Remus. He heard Hermione sniff and Ginny discreetly wiped her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry felt the tears well up inside him again.

"I can't believe he's gone."

Ginny turned and buried her face in Harry's shoulder as tears silently fell down her face. Ron put an arm around Hermione who was sniffing more, now. Harry put an arm around Ginny and smoothed her hair to comfort her until she stopped crying. Harry remembered that Hermione had wanted to go to bed.

"Oh, Hermione – I'm sorry – it's late, I didn't mean to keep you up."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harry. I feel like I know your parents and Sirius a little bit better from looking at those pictures."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"But I would like to go to bed now." Hermione put a hand to her side again and turned to Ron. "Night."

"Goodnight, Hermione." He hesitated but hugged her.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances.

"See you upstairs, mate." Ron turned and trotted towards the stairs.

Hermione gathered her things and left for the toilet. Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up into a hug.

"You know that you are loved, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." He blushed.

"Sirius would have done anything for you. And I think Lupin probably feels the same way."

"I think you're right."

"I just don't want you to ever feel like you are alone."

"Ginny, right now, that is the last thing I feel."

"Good."

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and stole a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Harry."

He turned and walked out of the room. Once he was lying in bed and heard Ron's familiar snores, Harry finally felt the weight of the long day. He was so glad to be at the Burrow with the people he loved. He couldn't believe how things had progressed between him and Ginny today. Being with Cho had felt so forced, and he had never truly enjoyed any of it. Being with Ginny felt natural. He couldn't believe he didn't feel nervous when he touched her. Kissing her today had been amazing. Butterflies rose in his stomach just remembering how it had felt. Then all of the sudden he felt guilty.

"Is it right to feel this way so soon after losing Sirius?" He thought and began to feel even worse. Then he remembered the look on Sirius's face in that picture with him as a baby. "No. Sirius loved me – he'd want me to be happy. Especially now." He admonished himself silently.

He allowed himself to drift off with his mind full of the beautiful girl who was laying in bed one floor below him. He wondered if she was thinking about him too.

The next day Harry awoke, relieved that he hadn't suffered any nightmares. He knew Ron was no stranger to his dreams waking him, but now Harry was afraid that Ginny might somehow become incorporated into his dreams. "That's all I need", Harry thought, "Ron waking up me screaming her name." Ron rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted up the stairs, and Harry got out of bed and tossed his pillow at Ron on his way to the door.

"Wake up, Weasley!"

"Huh? Wha?" Ron shot up in bed, totally disoriented.

"Your mum just called breakfast."

That did the trick. Ron's insatiable appetite was apparently more powerful than his sleepiness. He stood up and stretched. In the midst of a yawn, he tried to speak.

"Under ub bere doing today."

Harry chuckled. "I've been living with you for too long. I actually understood that."

Ron ran a hand through his hair as he joined Harry at the door.

"Sounded clear to me, Potter."

The boys hurried down the stairs, spurred by the delightful smells coming from the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were already at the table. Mrs. Weasley looked up as she filled the girls' plates with eggs.

"Good morning, boys."

"Morning, Mum." Ron slumped down next to Hermione and stole a piece of sausage from her plate.

She looked offended and slapped at his hand. "Get your own!"

Ginny rolled her eyes while she buttered her toast. Harry sat down next to her and whispered, "good morning" in her ear. She turned and smiled at him.

Mrs. Weasley spoke with her back to the group. "Busy day today. I'm going to need your help with a few chores."

"Aww, Mum! Harry and Hermione just got here! Can't we have at least one day off?" Ginny whined.

"Ginny, I need your help today! It won't take long."

"Muuum…" Ron added.

"Quit your whining, both of you." She looked at Harry and her face softened a bit. "Alright, if you can finish it all by lunch you can have the afternoon off."

Ginny squealed, "Brilliant!"

Mrs. Weasley put eggs on Ron and Harry's plates and then turned back to the stove.

"So hurry and finish your breakfast so you can get started."

The four ate in silence (except for Hermione yelling, "Ron!" when he stole her last sausage) and then hurried upstairs to get dressed.

Mrs. Weasley assigned Ron & Hermione to clean the downstairs and assigned Harry & Ginny to change and make all the beds. As Harry followed Ginny up to the first bedroom, arms full of fresh bedding, she murmured, "Just wait until I can use magic…"

He laughed and said, "You'll probably never want to clean another thing without it."

"You better believe it."

They reached the first bedroom and started in on their task. As Harry took off the old pillowcase and put on a new one he spoke.

"Do you think you'd want to have a family as big as yours?"

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully as she picked up the new sheet.

"I don't know. Why? Do you think it's too big?"

"No! I think it's brilliant. If I ever get to have a family of my own, I want it to be huge."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"What do you mean, if?"

Harry looked at her and realized what he had said. Should he tell her about the prophecy now? He decided he would try and see how it went.

"Well, I mean, nothing is guaranteed. Any one of us could be gone tomorrow."

Ginny suddenly looked very sad and nodded.

"I know that," she said quietly.

"Ok," Harry thought, "It's time to tell her."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

She came over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Things between us have been really great so far…but we need talk about what might affect us later."

"Harry…" she began.

"Wait. I care about you a lot and there are some things you deserve to know before you decide to stay with me."

She nodded to indicate that she was willing to hear him out. He took her hand.

"The reason Voldemort was after the prophecy so badly is because he only heard the first part and based on what he heard he came after me. When he was defeated he realized there must have been more."

"Well now he'll never know what it said."

"Hopefully not, but I do."

"You do?"

"Dumbledore told me."

"Can you tell me what it said?"

He nodded. "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…that's all Voldemort heard. It predicts when I would be born and to whom."

"What's the rest say?"

He took a deep breath. "AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…"

Ginny's eyes were huge. She didn't say anything.

"Ginny?"

She blinked and took a shaky breath.

"Ginny? Say something." Harry felt desperate for a reaction.

She slowly lowered her eyes and began to cry.

This was definitely not the reaction he expected. "She's going to leave me for sure. Idiot," he thought, "Why would anybody risk their life to be your girlfriend?"

"Ginny, don't cry. I understand."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

She looked up at him, her eyes blazing. "He is such a coward that he came after a baby."

"Ok, she's mad at Voldemort, not me." He thought.

"He marked you as his equal. It didn't have to be this way for you!"

"But it is. And if that's too much for you, I will understand." He looked down at his lap.

She gently reached over and raised his head so he was looking into her eyes.

"Harry, this is Voldemort's fault, not yours, and I will be damned if I let him affect the way I feel about you. I plan on staying by you until the end."

She reached up and kissed his scar, and Harry suddenly had tears in his eyes. She trailed soft kisses down his face until she reached his mouth. She lingered, inches away, and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

Harry felt his heart burst and before he could react she was kissing him. He felt a million things at once. Her hands tangled in his hair, his entire body tingling, his heart pounding, tears drying on his face, a wave of want and desire as his hands moved over her back and into her hair. When their kiss deepened and Harry felt the glorious sensation of her tongue slide into his mouth, he simultaneously felt a surge of something reminiscent of electricity begin to vibrate in his stomach. He felt his entire body begin to hum and heard a faint crackle as the surge grew. It was so powerful that it pushed him and Ginny apart.

Harry, out of reflex, put his hand up to his scar.

"What was that? Are you ok?" Ginny breathed when she saw his hand move up.

He felt like he was vibrating. Was this another Voldemort linked premonition? He quickly took stock of everything he was feeling. His scar didn't hurt. He was filled with a warm, happy sensation and not an ounce of the familiar guilt or anger. He was still breathless from it all. He slowly dropped his hand to his lap and struggled to breathe normally.

"Harry, what was that?"

He swallowed and looked at her, "I think that was the first time that I felt something that was entirely me."

"What do you mean?"

"That had nothing to do with Voldemort. That came from me only."

"But what was it?"

"I have no idea."

"What are you two doing?" Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the room. "You haven't even finished the first bed yet!"

"Sorry, Mum."

The two of them hopped up as she came to stand in front of them with both hands on her hips.

"Well, never mind. I'm done with the laundry; I can finish these up myself. You two go down and help Ron and Hermione."

Ginny hesitated, "Harry, I'll meet you down there. I need to talk to Mum."

Harry realized their relationship was about to be out in the open.

"Sure…"

He couldn't get out of there fast enough. He hurried out of the room and down the stairs, but instead of finding Ron and Hermione, he went out into the garden. He sat down on the bench and tried to decipher what had just happened.

He could not fathom why that surge had come over him, but he remembered seeing it happen before. When Dumbledore burst in to save him from Crouch after the Triwizard tournament, Harry had seen Dumbledore radiating with power. Harry knew that what had happened to him just now with Ginny had been something like that. He felt like he had tapped into the essence of his magical ability involuntarily, but why and how had it happened?

He put his head in his hands to try and remember exactly what had happened at that moment. Ginny was kissing him. He had felt something for her right before that surge. What was the feeling? He recalled her words right before she kissed him. "She said she loved me," he thought. But did he love her back? He was starting to feel a little nauseous as the weight of the moment settled in his chest.

Somehow he knew how he felt. He knew that he loved her. "How did this happen?" he wondered. They were too young for all of this. "My dad knew how he felt when he was 16…" he justified.

Harry was amazed by how Ginny had reacted to hearing about the prophecy. After everything he said, her response was to say that she loved him. Then she kissed him… and that kiss…wow. Harry never knew kissing someone could be like that. Had the surge happened because of how powerful the kiss was? Was it out of excitement? He had definitely been excited when it happened…how else did he feel? Happy. Yes, it could have been out of happiness. But Harry had a sinking feeling that it had more to do with the new feeling that was making him feel a bit ill.

"Love?" He said out loud. He ran a hand through his hair. This was too much to process in one day. He suddenly wanted very much to see Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Harry?"

"Hey, Hermione." Harry answered her without even looking up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not a bit." He finally picked his head up and looked at her as she plopped down next to him on the bench.

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a moment. Harry could tell that Hermione wanted to ask him something. He just relished the silence while the wheels turned in her head. Finally she spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you feel about Ginny?"

"_Oh, not a good question right now,"_ Harry thought.

"What? Why?"

"It's just…I was wondering if you two know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Uh – What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know how Ginny feels about you, right?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Are you prepared for that?"

He closed his eyes and said, "How could I ever prepare myself for something like that?"

"Oh, Harry – you're right – I just mean…"

"You think I'm being selfish and putting her in danger."

She paled and looked at the ground. "Well, you know Voldemort would try anything to get to you."

"Hermione, I know you're trying to help, but I feel guilty enough as it is."

"Harry, I am not trying to make you feel guilty. I just want to make sure you are thinking about the consequences of your actions."

"Look, you know that if I had it my way I would lock myself up away from everyone so that you would all be safe."

"Harry, don't be like that," Hermione said sternly.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to remember to stay calm.

"Look, for some unexplained reason she doesn't care about the risk. She loves me – and that…that's worth everything." His voice trailed off and he looked at the ground.

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then said quietly, "We love you too, Harry. Ron and I both do."

"I know that…and you've gone through hell just for being my friends. You mean the world to me. Please don't ever doubt that. I'm trying my hardest to not feel enormously unworthy of all this love…"

She placed a hand on his. "Harry. You changed my life. You helped make me who I am. I don't remember what it was like before you and Ron."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for a mountain troll you might still hate us."

She laughed and then looked out at the sky. "I can't believe all the things we've been through together…Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think Ron and I could be together without killing each other?"

He laughed. "I don't know. But I think the peace and quiet I might get as a result of you two snogging instead of fighting might be worth it."

"Harry!" She smacked at his arm and turned red.

"When he's ready, you'll find out. Don't try and analyze this, ok."

"Yeah right! I'm Hermione, have we met?"

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Hey – why aren't you two working?" Ron yelled from the doorway.

"Coming, Ronald!" Hermione smiled at Harry and stood up. "Just be careful with Ginny, Harry."

"I will. I promise."

"Good."

They both walked back to the house. Ron was wiping down the window sill in the kitchen, which Harry suspected was a way to keep an eye on Hermione. Once they walked into the room Ron crossed to meet them.

"Alright, I'm finished in here. All we have left is the parlor. Care to join me, Hermione?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked out and Harry turned as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Mrs. Weasley burst into the kitchen and upon seeing Harry, opened her arms wide and said loudly, "Harry!"

Before he could react she was already transitioning from hugging him to standing in front of him, hands on hips.

"Don't you ever feel like you can't be honest with this family, Harry – no matter what my daughter says. You are like one of my own, and I want you to feel at home here."

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, I do! This is my second home next to Hogwarts!"

"Oh good. Now listen, my daughter is awfully tough on the outside but that doesn't mean she can't get hurt…"

"Mum! That's enough!" Ginny appeared from behind her mother. "Come on, Harry."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the garden.

Harry said, "Ok, was that a good reaction? I'm still trying to figure it out."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, that was good. She was just upset that we didn't tell her right away."

"So what did she say?"

"Well she's happy for me, of course…" She blushed. "…but she did go on about her little girl growing up and all that. I'm very glad you didn't have to witness that part."

Harry laughed and put his arms around her. "So now who's going to tell your dad?"

"Ok, Harry – here's the thing. I don't want to spring it on you, but I really think it should be you."

He took a step back. "Me? I meant 'who' as in you or your mum!"

"Well, I'll be in the vicinity…"

"You mean you'll be in the house?"

"Well, yeah." She laughed. "Harry! Why are you so nervous?"

"I've never had a talk with _any_ father about dating his daughter, but your dad has let me into his house and treated me like family! I mean, now I'm supposed to say, 'Oh, by the way – could I have your daughter too? Thanks.'"

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Harry, my dad loves you. He also loves me – all he wants is for us to be happy. Don't worry about it!"

Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes and the sea of brown that sparkled up at him made him forget what he was worried about.

"Kids! Get in here!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the kitchen.

Harry took Ginny's hand and walked back into the house. An owl Harry didn't recognize was sitting in front of Mrs. Weasley who was holding three envelopes in her hands. Ron and Hermione came into the parlor and Ron ran straight into Hermione's back as she stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh no…"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron was clearly confused. He craned his neck to see into the kitchen. His eyes rested on the envelopes. "Hermione…"

"Is that…oh…my…it is. OH MY!"

Harry suddenly realized why Hermione was acting this way even as Mrs. Weasley said, "O.W.L results from Hogwarts! Hermione, dear, are you alright?"

Harry looked back over at the doorway to the girl who was now a shade of green. Her eyes were huge and unblinking. Ron put a hand on each shoulder from behind her.

"Hermione?"

All of the sudden she sprang to life, "I CAN'T LOOK!"

She spun around to try and retreat but Ron stopped her. She was still trying to get by so Ron gently shook her with both hands.

"Hermione look at me. _Look at me_!"

She froze and stared into his face which was screwed up in a look of fierce determination.

She whispered, "I can't do it, Ron. I can't!"

He clenched his jaw and surveyed her face. Finally he looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes you can, 'Mione. You can do it. I will be right here next to you. There is nothing to worry about."

She began to protest but he stopped her.

"Do you trust me?"

Harry saw her face soften and she came out of her semi-catatonic state.

"You know I do, Ron."

"Then you know that you can believe me when I say that you'll be alright. Just reach out and open the letter and it will be _fine_, ok?"

She nodded and visibly relaxed. Harry glanced at the two usually chatty red-headed women next to him and was utterly amused by the expressions on their faces. Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were staring at Ron with their eyes wide and their mouths open. Harry had to admit that he was impressed with his best mate. He had managed to stay unruffled _and_ calm Hermione down.

Harry turned and watched as Hermione slowly turned and set her gaze on the envelopes. She reached out her hand but still didn't take a step. Ron smiled behind her and put a hand on the small of her back to gently ease her forward.

Reluctantly she walked forward and took the letter from Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron took their envelopes too.

Hermione looked at the boys, "Together?"

They nodded.

"Ok, go."

The three of them tore open their letters and began reading. Harry read over the results quickly:

_O.W.L. _ Grade

_CharmsO_

_TransfigurationE_

_HerbologyE_

_Defense Against the Dark ArtsO_

_PotionsO_

_Care of Magical CreaturesO_

_AstronomyA_

_DivinationP_

_History of MagicA_

_**Total O.W.L. Levels passed: 8**_

_-Congratulations, Mr. Potter, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. You may now choose your N.E.W.T. level courses and return the registration form upon your arrival at Hogwarts on September 1st._

_Sincerely, _

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_P.S. I heard about your Patronus from Tofty. Good show, Potter!_

Harry couldn't believe it. He had passed everything except Divination. He had top marks in everything except Astronomy and History of Magic. He got an O in Potions! How had that happened? Snape would be so mad…

"Ha!"

A great exclamation from Hermione made him look up.

"I got 10! I passed everything!"

Harry had a feeling she had more than passed – she probably had gotten all O's.

She frowned and said, "I can't believe they didn't take into account the interruption for our Astronomy exam! I was so distracted, I only got an E!"

Harry shook his head and looked at Ron. He was pale. Uh oh. Hermione turned on Ron.

"How many did you get?"

He hesitated.

"Ron?"

He looked up at her and said, "I got 8."

She almost exploded.

"Really? Ron, that's wonderful!" She launched herself at him as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both said their congratulations. Ron's color changed from white to red as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. Harry was surprised that she held on so long but she suddenly pulled away and looked embarrassed. Now the pressure was on Harry.

Hermione looked at him and asked, "How many did you get?"

He smiled shyly. "Actually, I got 8 too."

Hermione clapped her hands with glee and Ginny reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Mrs. Weasley dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I am so proud of you three."

Hermione was beaming. She walked over to Harry.

"Can I see your scores?"

"Sure."

He handed her the letter. She surveyed it quickly then looked up at him, "Harry you did very well. I can't believe you got an O in Potions!"

"Gee, thanks…"

"No! I just mean there's no way Snape won't take you into his N.E.W.T. level course."

She looked down again.

"Well, you both failed Divination. At least you don't have to take it anymore."

Ron raised his arms in celebration and said, "THANK GOODNESS!"

Hermione swiped at him and said, "Honestly, Ron. You could have at least _tried_ to do well on the exam."

He looked at her like she had two heads.

"Hermione, I _was_ trying. He gave me a D because he got his feelings hurt. How was I supposed to know that big ugly nose in the crystal ball was his reflection?"

"You _could_ have looked at your examiner upon arriving to take the test."

"Oh please, Hermione. I can't be bothered with details like that!"

"Figures. It's no surprise that the subtleties of life are lost on you."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"_You_ figure it out."

They continued back and forth and Ginny looked at Harry, shaking her head.

"It's amazing. They can go from being each other's support system to _that _in a matter on minutes."

"It's part of their charm." Harry said, sarcastically.

"STOP, you two!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at Ron and Hermione

She was in her familiar stance, a hand on each hip.

"Honestly, I would think by now you two might realize how useless it is to argue."

Ron and Hermione had both turned to look on her and Ron looked a bit panicked.

"Mum…"

She continued.

"When all you do is bicker it's no wonder you don't see what's right in front of you."

Now Hermione's eyes were huge.

"Mum! Don't you think we should celebrate the good scores this afternoon with an impromptu trip to Diagon Alley?" Ginny piped up.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on her daughter.

"Ginny! You really think we could just go out in public willy-nilly at a time like this? You-know-who had no trouble getting into the Ministry, and Diagon Alley isn't protected half as well!"

She now had now turned her full attention to her youngest child.

Ginny bristled and now had her hands on her hips.

"Well, you think we should let Voldemort ruin everything we want to do?"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! Saying his name like it's nothing! Sometimes I think your daring is going to get you into more trouble than Fred and George ever have been…"

She trailed off as she turned to the stove and began fiddling with the empty pots and pans.

Harry watched as Hermione caught Ginny's eye and mouthed, "Thank you!"

Mrs. Weasley suddenly spoke up again as if she had never stopped.

"Oh – what are you all standing here for? Take the afternoon off! I'll make you a nice picnic lunch."

Ron and Hermione didn't need coaxing. They both turned tail and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. Ginny took Harry's hand and followed them out. They all settled themselves into the comfortable furniture and Harry broke the silence first.

"Ron, can I see your scores?"

"Oh, sure."

He reached across Hermione and handed the letter to Harry. Their results were very similar, which was no surprise to Harry. He always considered himself on equal footing with Ron in lessons. Harry looked up an congratulated his friend. He turned to Hermione.

"Do I need to bother looking at yours?"

She looked down at her hands.

"I suppose not. Astronomy was my only E."

"You mean you got A's in everything else?" Ron smirked at her.

"Ha – Ha, Ron. Honestly, I am very proud of you two. This just goes to show how smart you are."

"Oh no. If doing well on my O.W.L.s means you think I'm going to become the model student, you better think again."

"Oh Ron, why don't you just apply this kind of effort to every assignment?"

"Because then I would be exactly like you, and I think Hogwarts only has room for _one_ Hermione."

Harry and Ginny both laughed and Hermione swatted at Ron playfully.

"I just hope Snape lets all three of us into Potions. I don't think I could bear it alone." Harry said.

Ron shook his head, "I can't believe we _want_ to be in his class. I was always thinking we'd end up dropping it. Too bad we picked careers where you need top grades."

Hermione's head snapped around and she looked at Ron, intrigued.

"So you've picked a career then?"

Ron immediately blushed.

"Well, since my O.W.L.s are good enough, I was thinking of becoming an Auror. Then Harry and I could stay together after Hogwarts."

Harry smiled.

"That would be brilliant."

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"You want to become an Auror?"

"Well, I've _thought_ about it…I may end up changing my mind someday. Who knows."

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Have you thought about a career yet?"

"Well, I've considered a few things, but nothing has really caught my eye yet. I've thought about continuing my work with S.P.E.W…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I thought you'd forgotten about that!"

"Well, I haven't. I was thinking maybe I could work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and change how things are run."

Ron sighed and looked at Harry, knowingly. She was one determined girl.

"Well, whatever you do you, I'm sure you'll be wonderful at it."

Hermione blinked.

"Thanks, Ron."

They looked at each other uncomfortably. Once again it was Ginny to the rescue.

"Hermione, let's go see if Mum needs our help packing our lunch."

"Good idea…"

Hermione hopped up and followed Ginny to the kitchen. Harry chuckled at the blush now covering Ron's face. Ron looked up at Harry and glared.

"Stop laughing! This is torture!"

"Tell me about it. You two are making everyone else uncomfortable with your near declarations."

"I know. I _have_ to tell her."

"Please, for my sake, do it today."

"TODAY?"

"Yes! We're going to have a nice picnic lunch. Ginny and I will leave you two alone. It will be the perfect opportunity."

"Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself when you go off with my sister."

"Ron, you don't have to worry about that."

"I know. I'm just nervous as hell."

"It will be fine, as long as you don't pick a fight."

"Bloody hell, Harry – I have no idea how to talk to her if we're not fighting."

"That's not true. I saw you in the kitchen calming her down. That worked really well. You should just be honest. I'm sure she's not eager to fight when she just wants you to shut up and kiss her!"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed and Ron threw a pillow at his head. Just then the two girls entered the room.

"Ready to go? I thought we'd just sit by the lake while we eat." Ginny said.

Hermione was carrying two big blankets and Ginny was weighted down with an enormous basket of food.

"Here, I'll take that."

Harry swooped down and relieved Ginny of the burden. She beamed up at him.

"Thanks!"

He stuck out his arm and she took it. Harry was trying his hardest to be chivalrous in the desperate hopes that Ron would follow his lead. As Harry and Ginny walked out into the sunshine, he looked back and saw Ron fumbling with asking Hermione if she needed help. She opened her mouth as if she were about to retort, but then her face softened and she merely nodded. She gave him the blankets and Ron stuck out his arm. She smiled and took it.

Harry looked forward, feeling successful. Ginny looked up at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You are I are going to put those two out of their misery today."

"Really? Brilliant!"

"But that means we will have to go off by ourselves for a while."

"Mr. Potter, I'm not sure that would be appropriate at this stage in our relationship."

He looked down at her playful expression and smirked.

"I'm not sure I'm all that interested in being appropriate."

"Harry!"

She squeezed his arm and laughed; music to Harry's ears.

"I love making you laugh."

"I love that I can be myself around you."

He looked at her and felt a swell in his chest.

"I love that too. Why was it so hard for you before?"

"I don't know. I was a little kid! At first it was because I was so mesmerized by you that I couldn't bring myself to even open my mouth. Then, of course, I was trying my hardest to pretend I didn't care about you. I think I finally realized that I was hopelessly flawed and you would find out eventually…"

Harry couldn't believe she thought she was flawed.

"Ginny, you are not hopelessly flawed."

"Ha! Harry you are sweet, but yes I am. You have seen my temper! What about how stubborn I can be?"

"You are also passionate, insightful and caring. You are just stubborn enough to not let me get away with anything, and your temper is sometimes needed when I'm being a prat."

She threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh, Harry. You are wonderful."

"No, you are wonderful. I can't for the life of me figure out why you would want someone as messed up as me."

He looked at the ground as they walked. He felt Ginny looking at him.

"Harry," she said, softly. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, he complied. She studied his face for a moment then looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys – you go ahead to the lake. We'll catch up. Ron, take the food will you?"

Ron walked over and took the basket and Ginny took one of the blankets from his arms. Ron looked at Harry with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"See you soon, mate." Harry said.

Ron's eyes didn't blink, but he nodded. Then Hermione joined him and he came back to life. He stuck out his arm and the two of them kept walking. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off the path, through a row of hedges, and into a small clearing. She laid the blanket down on the ground and then pulled Harry down onto it. He sat looking out towards the path, so she positioned herself in his line of vision.

"Harry. Do you really want to know why I want you?"

He looked at her and realized that he was a bit afraid. He couldn't manage an answer so he just nodded. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know that you have a horrible temper. I am perfectly aware that sometimes you can throw yourself an amazing pity party, and now I know all about your future considering Voldemort."

"Does this get better?" Harry asked, because right now it was a list of things he hated about himself.

Ginny laughed and said, "I just want you to understand that I know all about your flaws. I'm not disillusioned or in love with the 'Harry Potter' that people write about."

"Ok, I know that, Gin." Harry said quietly.

"Good. So now we come to the reasons I want to be with you."

He nodded and felt the fear creep back in.

"You may have a temper, but that only shows how deeply passionate you are about how you feel. Plus, I seem to be the only one who can rein it in."

"True." Harry recalled her comments regarding Voldemort last year and knew she had diffused his anger.

"As far as the brooding goes, I simply will not let that continue. You are without a doubt the bravest person I know. You are absolutely selfless when it comes to a crisis. You are always concerned with keeping people safe, and although Voldemort tried to manipulate that, I want you to know that you can't let him change that about you. If it wasn't for that characteristic of yours, I would not be here right now. Harry, you saved my life."

"That's not why you love me, is it?"

"No! But I just want you to understand that you can't stop being who you are just because Voldemort tricked you with that vision of Sirius. Good things come out of you following that instinct. I am proof of that."

Harry felt emotion welling up. How did she know he was worried about all this?

"Thank you, Ginny."

"No problem, I'm not done."

He laughed a little and took her hand.

"Harry, I love you because you are so brave and you think of others first, but mostly I love you because of all the things I see deep down in your heart that nobody else sees."

Here came the fear again. What was he so afraid of?

"Like what?" He dared to ask.

"Like your intense hope and the amount of love and joy that bubbles right underneath the surface. I know it's there, Harry."

"How?" He breathed. "How do you know that?"

"It shows in your eyes when you are with Ron & Hermione. It's there when you play Quidditch, and when you talk about your parents or Sirius…and now…it's there when you look at me."

Harry looked into her brown eyes, sparkling with tears unshed, and hoped beyond hope that she could see in his eyes how he felt about her. He suddenly knew what he was afraid of. There was no denying it anymore. He loved this girl.

"Ginny?" His voice came out as a sort of croak.

"Yes?"

He knew emotion was causing him to want to express himself to her, but he didn't care.

"I'm…I'm in love with you."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You are?"

He nodded. "It feels really good to say it, too." He meant it.

She laughed and the tears fell down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped one away and looked into her eyes again.

"I know we are young and we have no way of knowing what will happen in the future. I won't make any promises that I can't keep. Right now I just want you to know that I love you. I will keep loving you – maybe forever – but, right now I just want you to know how I feel sitting here with you."

"Harry, just make me one promise. If things get too hard and you feel like you need out, just tell me. If you end up trying to push me away or something then we wouldn't even be able to be around each other. I couldn't handle that."

Harry had a hard time envisioning Ginny allowing him to do something like push her away, but he wanted to make her feel better.

"Ok, Gin. I will try and always be honest with you about how I feel."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

She moved her hands up his chest and behind his neck.

"And tell me again how you feel right now?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."

He was amazed how easily the words rolled off his tongue. He wondered vaguely if this was how his father had felt when he finally got together with his mother. He looked at Ginny and watched as she closed her eyes at his declaration, taking it in. She sighed. Harry admired the softness of her features, the smooth look of her skin, the spattering of freckles across her nose. He decided to take the opportunity and leaned down and put his lips to hers.

She responded immediately and began moving her lips slowly against his. Harry felt like he would fly away if she didn't have her arms around him. He was determined though, to feel every moment of kissing her. He didn't want this to fade into a fuzzy headed moment of passion. Not this time. He wanted to remember this kiss forever.

He moved his hands around to her back and pulled her closer. She put her hands in his hair and let out a tiny moan.

Suddenly, "I have to make her do that again" was the only thought in Harry's head.

He pulled her closer until she was almost on his lap. Her mouth opened and Harry pushed his tongue in. He felt her moan against his mouth. The sound created an immediate reaction in between his legs and he realized that they were moving pretty fast. This was more snogging that he'd done in his entire life!

He reluctantly pulled away, and Ginny furrowed her brow and said, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because if we keep on like that, I won't want to stop at all." He said quickly, hoping she would understand his meaning.

"Oh. OH!" She had looked down at his lap.

He put a hand to cover himself and even though Ginny was a brilliant shade of red she said, "I don't want you to be embarrassed about that in front of me. I know it's only natural."

"You do?"

Harry wondered rapidly how much farther she had gone with other boys…damn that Michael Corner!

"Of course. I lived in a house full of men until Hogwarts, Harry."

"Oh! Right."

He moved his hand and tried not to be embarrassed as she looked at him thoughtfully. He felt her look him up and down and suddenly she launched herself at him.

He caught her but was forced into a horizontal position with her directly on top of him. She was kissing him passionately and he was in fuzzy-headed heaven.

Wait! They were lying down!

"Ginny!" He said, in between kisses.

"What?"

"Isn't this inappropriate?"

She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. They were filled with a fire Harry had never seen before. She raised one eyebrow and said,

"I thought you didn't care about being appropriate?"

"Ginny, I love you. I would adore being inappropriate with you – but, we just started dating. I don't expect this from you."

"I know that. I'm sorry. I've just waited so long. I was sitting here thinking about all the times I daydreamed about kissing you, watching you in DA meetings…and now you're here, in front of me. I couldn't help myself."

He chuckled and she began to get off of him. He liked her weight on him and suddenly didn't want her to move.

"Wait," he said. "Kiss me one more time?"

She slid back down and wrapped her arms around him.

"If you want me to…I'll never stop."

She slowly lowered her lips to his and this time Harry couldn't think straight even if he wanted to. The entire world was fuzzy and the only thing he could feel were his hands on her back. He began moving them up and down and then his finger brushed an inch of exposed skin where her shirt ended and her pants began.

His brain was fixed on that feeling of bare flesh. He ran his finger across it and when a rush of desire to feel nothing but bare skin hit him, he stopped kissing her and sat up quickly. He lifted her off of him and set her neatly beside him. His hands went into his hair and he pulled his knees up to his chest. He tried to calm down.

"Harry, what is it? Is it your scar?"

He smiled at her through his arms.

"No, it's just…you drive me crazy, Ginny!"

She blushed and said, "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Oh trust me, it is. I'm not sure any other girl could make me feel this way."

"Not even Cho Chang?"

He dropped his hands and looked at her. She looked a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry. I just always hated how you looked at her."

"Is it the same way I look at you?"

"No."

"Exactly. I did _not_ love her. We just kissed once, and it was awful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I thought maybe it was my fault."

"Well, obviously it wasn't. You are a wonderful kisser."

"I think it helps that you are the only girl I could ever see a future with."

"What?"

Harry's mind suddenly caught up with his mouth. Why did he let that slip? He slid his hand over his face and into his hair.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm 15 and you are 14."

"Harry! Your birthday is in three days, you dolt! Mine's 11 days after that. We're growing up. You only have two years left at Hogwarts. You've been told to start thinking about a career. It's not too soon to think about who you want to make a life with."

"But Ginny, there's a huge obstacle in front of all that named Voldemort."

"Oh, bugger Voldemort! I don't give a hippogriff's arse that TOM RIDDLE wants to stand in the way of everything. He is nothing but a coward, and _you_ are a hero. You're a Gryffindor! He doesn't stand a chance."

He reached over and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her with all his might. Her defiant spirit made him believe in the possibility of a real future, and he loved her for it. When he broke away they were both breathless.

"You are the only girl for me, Ginevra Weasley. If I have a future at all, it will be with you. You are a part of my heart, and I will do anything to protect that."

Her bottom lip trembled and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny."

He wiped her face with his hand and smiled at her.

"I'm starving. Want to go see what Ron and Hermione are up to?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Her eyes grew wide and she giggled.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The two of them walked hand in hand toward the lake. They laughed and joked, and occasionally Harry would steal a quick kiss or a hug while they walked. Once they came to the lake they started looking around for Ron and Hermione. Ginny's brow was furrowed.

"Where are they?"

Suddenly, Harry saw them. They were on a blanket that was spread out underneath a large tree. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight before him. His two best friends were lying next to each other, snogging each other senseless.

Ginny turned and saw them too. Her eyes grew wide, and she sucked in a huge breath. Before she could react Harry put a hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a tree. She struggled under him, and once he thought they were well-hidden, he removed his hand from her mouth and put a finger to his lips. She closed her mouth and nodded.

He whispered, "Let's let them have a few more moments of privacy before everything changes."

"Oh, Harry, Mum is going to be beside herself. She always wanted them to end up together."

She leaned over and peeked around the tree trunk. Her eyes went wide again and Harry pulled her back.

"Don't watch!"

"You mean you're not a bit amused by the fact that two people who have avoided the truth about their feelings for _years_ are currently ravaging each other?"

"Ginny, its Ron and Hermione. That's sort of gross…"

"Oh, please. You're going to have to get used to it, just like Ron is going to have to get used to you kissing me."

"Oh, but I plan to only do that in private!"

"Ok, ok. So, shall we break it up now?"

Harry dared to check the status of his friends' snog session.

"Oh, Merlin – that's Hermione on top!", he gasped.

Ginny burst into stifled giggles.

Harry was half shocked that Hermione could be so bold and half extremely impressed and amused. He watched Ginny with her hand over her mouth, keeping the laughter at bay.

"Ok, it's time to break it up."

She nodded and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to the path and said loudly, "Harry, where are they?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and he caught on.

"Hermione! Ron! Where are you?"

They walked slowly to the edge of the small lake and looked around.

"Here we are!"

Hermione waved from the blanket. Harry and Ginny walked over and Harry took stock of his friends' appearances.

Hermione's hair was bushier than usual, and her cheeks were flushed with pink. She kept straightening her shirt self-consciously. Ron, on the other hand, had the goofiest grin on his face Harry had ever seen. His hair was sticking up and his shirt was crooked, but he looked too happy to care.

Harry looked at Ginny and they both broke into laughter as they plopped down on the blanket. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"What's so funny?"

She looked at Ron and reached up to smooth his hair. She must have realized how telling that movement was because she quickly pulled her hand away and looked from Harry's face to her lap.

Harry said, "What's so funny is that you two have never looked more content. What happened while we were gone?"

Ron looked at Hermione, and she looked embarrassed. Ginny hopped up and said, "Come on, Hermione. Girl talk time. 'Scuse us, boys."

She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up. The two of them trotted off, deep in whispered conversation. Harry looked at Ron.

"Ok, what happened?"

Ron shook his head, "It was amazing, Harry. We got here and started talking about different things, and then she said something about how she wasn't happy about me becoming an Auror. I asked her why, and she started crying! I thought I had ruined everything but when I started to apologize she grabbed my hand and said I hadn't done anything wrong. The she started talking about the day at the Department of Mysteries."

He swallowed hard and looked at the ground.

"She just kept crying, and she said she didn't think she could handle losing me. So I, of course, say there's no way she's going to lose me. She said that I can't promise her that. So then I knew I had to tell her everything…"

Harry nodded. "What did you say?"

Ron looked up. "I said, 'I may not be able to promise that bad things aren't going to happen or that we are going to live to see five years from now, but I can promise one thing. For the rest of my life I will not leave your side, if that's what you want."

"What did she say?"

"She just looked at me and said, 'what are you saying, Ron?' So I said, 'I'm saying that I have been in love with you for so long that I can't remember when or how it started. I'm saying that thinking of you with any other bloke, _especially_ Krum, makes me feel sick. And I'm saying that no matter what happens with Voldemort (yes, I said his name) I am going to be there to protect you. I would die before I let anybody hurt you again.' I told her that when I saw her lying on the floor after that curse hit her that I thought I'd lost her forever and my heart shattered into a million pieces."

Harry shook his head. "Wow. I am impressed, mate."

Ron grinned, "Me too!"

"So what did she say after all that?"

"Well she was crying a lot and all she said was, 'I'm in love with you too.' So then something really embarrassing happened…"

"What?"

Ron blushed furiously and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I lost it, Harry! I started crying!"

Harry almost laughed, but realized that would shatter Ron. So he simply choked out, "You did?"

Ron nodded and said, "You know, that _never_ happens to me. I was so embarrassed…and then..."

He grinned widely, the same goofy grin Harry had seen earlier.

"And then, what?" Harry asked.

"And then, she kissed me. She practically tackled me! It was the most wonderful, amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

He closed his eyes and fell over onto his back, "Harry, I'm a goner."

Harry laughed and said, "Tell me about it."

Ron looked up at Harry. "Could you ever have imagined where we are today? You and _Ginny_…I thought she had given up on you for sure, and _you_…I thought you were going to lock yourself in your room and never come out. No offense."

Harry shook his head. "No, I know. I don't think I could have imagined this because honestly, I didn't know it was possible to feel this way."

"It's bloody brilliant, isn't it?" Ron laughed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it is."

He looked up as he heard Ginny and Hermione's voices nearing.

"We're back and I'm _starving_!" Ginny came bounding up and plopped down next to Harry.

Hermione sat down and Ron put the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket. Ginny and Hermione started taking food out.

"Mum insisted on making all of this even though I told her we couldn't eat it all. She was just so proud of you three geniuses."

"You know Ginny; this is your O.W.L. year. Things are going to get a lot harder."

"I know that, Hermione."

"If you want, when you get your class schedule I can give you some of my study tips. I'll even help you organize everything!" Hermione's eyes were sparkling, and Ginny looked at Harry, a bit horrified.

Ron shook his head and said, "Hermione, you are one of a kind."

She blushed.

The four of them ate lunch while laughing and talking. Harry felt so warm and happy. This was exactly where he wanted to be. After lunch they spread out the second blanket and they all lay on their backs looking up at the sky. They started picking out shapes in the clouds and laughing at their assessments.

Soon, with his full belly and the sun beating down on him, Harry started to feel very sleepy. The sound of the frogs in the lake seemed to be lulling him to sleep. He closed his eyes and dreamed nothing at all.

"Harry. Harry…wake up."

Harry heard Ginny's voice and felt several soft kisses on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said groggily.

"Hi, love." Ginny smiled at him.

Harry looked up and saw Remus standing over him, smiling as well. Harry sat up quickly.

"Hi, Remus! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to make sure the wards are working and that you four are safe away from the house."

"Oh, ok."

"Have you eaten lunch, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet, no."

"Well we have all this food left over. Why don't you have some?"

"Ok, thank you, Ginny."

Remus sat down and Ginny began fixing him a plate of food. He smiled at her as she handed it to him.

"I heard you all got your O.W.L. results today."

"Yep. That's how we got the afternoon off!" Ron said.

"So, they were good?" Remus looked at Harry when he asked.

Harry beamed. "I got 8."

"That's wonderful, Harry! How'd you do in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I got an O."

"Of course. That's fantastic. Hermione, I assume you passed everything?"

"Yes sir. I got 10."

"Excellent, I'm not at all surprised. And Ron? How did you do?"

"I got 8 too, sir."

"Well, I say. You three really did deserve the day off."

"So does the Order have a meeting soon?" Harry said abruptly.

Lupin eyed Harry appraisingly, "Soon enough."

"Did you come alone today?" Ginny asked Remus. Apparently she was trying to get the conversation off the subject of Order meetings.

"No, Tonks came with me. She's doing a perimeter check at the moment," Remus said and took a big bite of potatoes.

"I see…" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, and then turned back to Lupin.

"So are you and Tonks personally assigned to me now?"

"Actually Harry, we both volunteered and asked if we could be in charge of this assignment. It's an excuse to see you. Is that alright with you?" Remus took another big bite of food while looking at Harry, expecting an answer.

"Of course it is. I'm sorry. I was just hoping I'd see Dumbledore soon."

"Don't worry, you will eventually."

"Tonks!" Ginny said as the young spunky Auror appeared on the path.

Tonks was currently sporting a new, tamer hairdo. It was a natural brown color that suited her.

"What's with the new hair color, Tonks?" Harry asked as she sat down next to Remus.

"I don't know. I felt like trying out something a bit more proper." She glanced at Remus as she put her hand to her hair.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled.

"I think it looks nice." Remus said, thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Remus."

Ginny giggled.

"Would you like some lunch, Tonks?"

"Just a bit, yeah. Thanks!"

"You know this really is a nice spot." Lupin said, looking around at the small lake and the trees that surrounded it. He had cleaned his plate, setting it beside him to stretch out on the blanket.

The next few hours were spent in comfortable conversation. Lupin recounted stories from his youth about the Marauders and their adventures. He told a wonderful tale about first meeting Sirius. Harry asked Tonks about Auror training and she began to tell about her first days and how difficult training had been. She was pleased to learn that Harry and Ron were interested in applying.

Eventually the three girls were huddled in a whispered giggle-fest (even Hermione), and Lupin was telling Harry and Ron about his tangle with a vampire back in his youth. The sun began to fade, and the happy group gathered everything up and began walking back to the Burrow.

Harry had had such a wonderful afternoon. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. It wasn't until dinnertime that any sense of dread crept into his mind. Dinnertime was the moment when Arthur Weasley came home from work, accompanied shortly thereafter by Bill, and Harry remembered what he had to do.

Ginny gave Harry a meaningful look once the meal was over and Harry stood up, clearing his throat loudly (more loudly than he meant to). When every eye turned to him, he almost sat down and became mute, but he saw Ginny looking at him expectantly so managed to croak out some words.

"Um…Mr. Weasley, could I have a word with you in private, please?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry inquiringly, "Of course, Harry. Let's go to the parlor. Excuse us, everyone."

Harry turned to follow him out and Ginny touched his arm to get his attention.

"Maybe Bill should go too?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, ok."

She smiled at him and looked about as nervous as he felt. He looked up and said,

"Bill, could you join us?"

Bill looked fairly surprised and said, "Sure, Harry."

He got up and Harry followed him out after squeezing Ginny's hand.

His stomach felt completely tied up in knots. He realized he had no idea what to say, and had the wild notion to turn around and run out of the house. Once he got to the parlor, Bill closed the door behind them and sat down next to his father by the fire.

"Have a seat, Harry." Arthur gestured to the chair opposite him and Bill.

Harry forced his legs to move and sat down.

"So, what is it that you would like to talk about?"

Harry felt his palms begin to sweat and decided he'd better not drag this out. _"Here goes…"_ he thought.

"Well, sir…it's about Ginny."

Arthur looked surprised, "Oh?"

Bill's eyebrows shot up.

Harry stammered on, "A-actually…it's about _me_ and Ginny."

Now Arthur's eyebrows shot up, "Oh!"

"Yes sir. You see…she and I had developed _feelings_ for each other…"

"I see. When did this happen?"

"Well, over the past two weeks we have been writing about how we felt, and once I got here it became official."

"Hmm..." Mr. Weasley began stroking the side of his face, staring into the fire.

"Mr. Weasley, I can't begin to thank you for all that you have done for me over the years. Your family and your home have been shared with me like they were mine. I know I have no right to ask for Ginny on top of everything else…" He looked at the floor.

"Harry, I wouldn't think for a second that you are trying to take advantage of us. I think of you as one of my own. We all love having you here. If Ginny has chosen you, I couldn't be happier."

Harry looked up, "Really?"

Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry sincerely, "You are already a part of this family, Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

"I do, however, have some concerns."

Harry swallowed hard. "Yes?"

"You two are still young and I know that things happen in young relationships. I need to know that you will respect Ginny physically."

"_Oh, Merlin."_ Harry thought. He almost threw up right on the rug.

He swallowed again and answered, "Mr. Weasley…of course I will."

Bill looked from his father to Harry, "Will you also respect her emotionally? She's very special to us, Harry. We won't have you playing with her heart."

"I wouldn't do that. I'll be honest that I don't know what the future holds. I'm not being naive about the face that I might not be around for long…"

"Don't say that, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, his face showing his obvious concern.

"Well, it's true. I have made sure Ginny understands that, and I want you to know that too."

Arthur and Bill both nodded.

"She has somehow made me believe that I might have a future…if I do, I want her to be in it. I'm not going to jeopardize that."

"Alright. I'll be honest with you, Harry. I knew this day would come eventually, but I can't say that it is easy for me."

"What day is that, sir?"

"The day my little girl grows up…" He trailed off, smiling. "I always thought it might be you I'd have this talk with, but I wasn't so sure recently."

"I wasn't either."

Arthur stood up and said, "Harry, I trust you to take care of her, and that is very hard for a father to say."

Harry stood up, "Thank you, sir."

"I just want both of you to be happy, son." He reached out and hugged Harry.

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat, "Thank you…"

Bill shook Harry's hand as Arthur released him and said, "I'm happy for you, Harry, but you do realized that if you hurt her you'll have seven Weasley men very angry with you."

Harry nodded.

"Ok, good."

There was a rap on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny opened the door and looked at all three faces in turn.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, dear." Arthur held out his arm and Ginny crossed the room and hugged her father.

"Is this what you want, Ginevra?"

She looked up at him, "Harry?"

"Yes."

She looked at Harry and then back at her father and nodded.

He squeezed her gently and said, "Alright, then."

Bill said, "Come here, Gin."

She crossed to her big brother.

"If you ever need me to come knock some sense into him, I will, ok?"

She laughed and said, "Ok."

"No offense, Harry. And just make sure I don't ever have to knock some sense into _you_, ok?" Bill said as he hugged Ginny.

She nodded, "Don't worry."

She turned and went to Harry, "Alright?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

She looked relieved and put her arms around his waist. He put an arm around her shoulders and the two of them looked back at Mr. Weasley and Bill.

Ginny said, "Think I could have my boyfriend back now?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

She took Harry's hand, pulled him out of the room, and kept pulling him up the stairs and into her room.

The moment they crossed the threshold, she turned and took his face in her hands and gently took his lips with hers. She kissed him slowly, so that every hair on his body stood on end. His skin felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, Ginny…" he moaned.

"I love you so much," she said when his lips weren't on his.

"Mmmm…" was all he could manage.

Her hands started to wander. One was in his hair and the other one trailed down his neck and onto his chest. The kiss deepened and Ginny started moving her tongue against his. His knees almost buckled and he pulled her as close as he could. He knew she could probably feel how excited he was but he was determined not to be embarrassed by it.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I love you."

"Oh, Ginny. I love you too. We better…" he reluctantly released her and took a few steps back.

Ginny's eyes got big, "Whoa. What is that?"

Harry didn't know what she meant until he looked down at his hands and saw something hovering about a centimeter from his skin. Every inch of his body was radiating with something that disturbed the air around it. He looked back up at her.

"Is that…_magic_ coming out of you?"

He nodded slowly, "I think so…"

He watched as it slowly began to fade and he felt normal again.

"Is that what happened earlier?"

He nodded. "The first time you told me you loved me."

"Have you ever heard of that happening to other wizards?"

"No, but I've seen it happen before."

"To who?"

"Dumbledore."

"Oh. Wow…"

"Yeah, I don't understand it…I really need to talk to him."

"Are you still mad at him?"

Harry had written some mean things in his first letters, venting about the injustice of Dumbledore's actions without revealing what the actions were.

"No. Remus helped me understand why Dumbledore did what he did."

"Are you ready to tell me about it?"

"Its just…he was afraid that Voldemort might be…you know, I guess it boils down to the fact that he didn't tell me what was going on with the prophecy and everything else until after the Department Of Mysteries."

"Why not?"

"Because…he was trying to protect me. I guess because he loves me."

Ginny nodded. "He probably thought he was doing the right thing. My parents and brothers used to keep things from me all the time, not because they didn't think I could handle it, but because they just didn't want anything to hurt me."

"No one has ever done that for me before. I just couldn't understand it…I wasn't very nice to him, Gin."

"What did you do?"

"I sort of wrecked his office. I smashed everything I could."

"Harry!" Ginny jaw dropped.

"I know…"

"He didn't stop you?"

"He said he deserved it for not telling me the truth. And…I yelled at him…a lot."

"Oh, Harry…"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I need to see him. I've got to apologize."

"Harry, I'm sure he knows you were just upset."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"He told me why he didn't make me a prefect."

"Really?" She leaned forward involuntarily, eager for the explanation.

"Yeah. He said he thought I already had enough to deal with."

"Hmm…what do you think?"

"I think he's probably right, but it still hurts."

"You are still the most talented wizard in your year."

"No, I'm not!"

"Harry! Do you remember a little thing called the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I had help with all those things."

"You alone cast a perfect summoning charm and rode like the wind in the first task. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Harry blushed.

"You really know how to make me feel better."

"Good! I can't stand to see you thinking the worst about yourself. Dumbledore will be around soon. You can apologize, and it will all be resolved between you two. Plus, I'll bet being Quidditch Captain is way more fun than being a prefect."

He laughed and pulled her close. "Yeah, _if_ I can get rid of that pesky lifetime Quidditch ban!"

He squeezed her and relished the feeling of her words washing over him.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next four days passed quickly. Mrs. Weasley kept them all busy with various chores. However, the fact that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were able to work together made those tasks a lot more fun that they were supposed to be. Cleaning out the twins' old room and scrubbing floors always turned into an afternoon that passed quickly and a day that Harry treasured.The fact that he got to be alone with Ginny every day was just icing on the cake.

In spite of all that, Mrs. Weasley kept apologizing that they had to stay at the house. Harry didn't care that they couldn't leave or go to Diagon Alley. He was exactly where he wanted to be, safe and sound with his loved ones.

Lupin dropped by occasionally and chatted with Harry, so the only person that Harry still desperately wanted to see was Dumbledore. Lupin kept reassuring him that it would happen, but Harry still kept an ear out for any opportunity to interact with the Headmaster.

Harry awoke on his birthday full of excitement and anticipation. He could hear that Ron was still snoring, so Harry sat up in bed and tried to picture what a real birthday would be like.

Ron mumbled something in his sleep that sounded suspiciously like, "Hermione". Harry screwed up his face in disgust and remembered what it had been like to see his two best friends snogging a few days ago.

He was so surprised that Hermione would even think of being so open with her affections, but he decided that she had waiting long enough to be kissed.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ron moaned, much clearer now.

"Ugh! Gross!" Harry could not listen to that. He decided to wake him now before something even _more_ embarrassing came out of his mouth.

"Ron!"

Ron turned over.

"Ron, wake up!"

He turned over again.

"RON!"

His eyes shot open.

"Damn it, Harry – I was having a good dream!"

"Yeah, I _heard_!"

"What?" He blushed. "Sorry, mate."

"It's alright. A bit disturbing, though."

"Sorry...oh! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!"

Just then, Hedwig sailed in through the open window. She had a small note addressed to Harry.

"Thanks, girl." Harry stroked her back and unfolded the note.

_Harry,_

_I have the morning and afternoon all planned for you. Get dressed and I'll be by to get you in an hour._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_-Remus_

Harry looked up at Ron, "Apparently I'm going somewhere with Remus in an hour."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm going to go get ready."

Harry went to the bathroom, took a shower, and began getting ready for the day. As soon as he finished brushing his teeth he heard someone outside the door. Worried that he was keeping someone from using the loo, he opened the door.

Ginny was leaning against the door frame, blocking his exit from the room. She smiled at him mischievously and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

She smiled and him and said, "I'm sorry love, but I just couldn't wait to see what 16 year-old Harry looked like…and I was also wondering how he kissed…"

She trailed off as she put her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to capture his lips. She kissed him passionately for a moment then pulled away to look at him in mock disappointment.

"Hmm…not any different from 15 year-old Harry."

He smiled and said, "How about this?"

He leaned in and kissed her as sensuously as he could (since he didn't know much). When he pulled away he knew it had had the desired affect. Her eyes were still closed and her arms loosened their grip on his neck and she buried her head in his chest.

She heaved a large sigh, hugged him close and said, "I like 16 year-old Harry."

He laughed and she looked up and said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had, so far."

"Good!"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oy! Are you two finished yet? I need to use the loo!" Ron's voice boomed through the door.

"Oops! Sorry Ron!"

Harry opened the door and he and Ginny walked out as Ron raced into the room and slammed the door. Ginny looked at Harry as if she was seeing him for the first time that morning.

"Why are you already dressed?"

"Oh! Remus has something planned for me. He's picking me up in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, wonderful. Just enough time for a little breakfast. Come on." She pulled him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table writing on a piece of parchment. She looked up and saw Harry, shoved the parchment into her pocket and got up from the table.

"Happy Birthday, Harry, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Maybe a little."

"Eggs and toast?"

"Great."

She conjured up a fire and cooked breakfast in five minutes. She sat down and joined him and Ginny and asked him what he wanted from his birthday. He nearly choked on his eggs.

"You don't have to get me anything!"

"Nonsense! With those O.W.L. results and a big 16th Birthday…I would love to get you something."

Harry smiled at her thoughtfully and said, "You know, honestly, being here on my birthday is the best present I could have asked for."

She reached over and patted his hand and then dabbed her eyes with a hanky conjured out of nowhere.

"Well, I'm sure I can think of something."

Suddenly, the Floo erupted and Tonks and Lupin popped out.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Tonks said. "I'm just going to run and check the perimeter. See you later!"

She bounded out of the kitchen.

Lupin looked at Harry, "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded.

"Bye, dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny kissed him quickly and both women left the room.

Lupin sat down next to Harry and said, "I know this might be the last thing you want to think about, but I thought we might go see Grimmauld Place today. What do you think?"

Harry considered the offer and for the first time, felt up to such an outing. He had been so sheltered the past few weeks and felt like he would rather go there with Remus and have the choice of leaving when he wanted then having to go with everyone else and be stuck.

"I think I'm ready."

"Wonderful. Come on."

He stood up and Harry followed suit.

"Dumbledore authorized this Portkey for us to use." He pulled out an empty ink bottle. "He'll be coming to Number Twelve a bit later on today. He wants to see you." Lupin smiled down at Harry, as if not knowing the affect these words would have on him.

Harry felt a rush of relief. "Really?"

"Yes. Now come on, Portkey starts in ten seconds."

Harry reached out and touched the ink bottle in Lupin's outstretched hand. Lupin looked down at his pocket watch.

"…3…2…1."

Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel, and his feet landed hard on the ground. He looked around and recognized the etrance hall of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was different than he remembered. Quieter.

He looked at the wall. "Where's Mrs. Black?" Her portrait, along with the moldy curtains she hung behind were gone.

"Dumbledore finally got her off the wall. She was shall we say…disposed of?"

Harry nodded. "Understood. There's something else…is it brighter in here?"

Lupin nodded and looked around, "Yes, we put up a few sheer curtains in the upstairs hallways, and all the walls got a fresh coat of paint."

"Ah – that's what it is. The walls are lighter. Who did all of this work?"

"Well, we have acquired a couple of helpers."

Harry felt a tug on his shirt tail.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir! So good to see you!"

Harry looked down and saw two very familiar bat-like ears positively quivering with excitement.

"Dobby!"

"Yes sir, it is Dobby sir!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore said he had a special top secret mission for Dobby, sir, and he brought me here to work at the top secret headquarters, sir. Dobby is proud to be keeping the Headmaster's secret."

"Dobby, that's wonderful…" Harry turned to Remus and said in a dark voice, "Where's Kreacher?"

"He's dead…we found him right after Sirius…" He trailed off.

Harry nodded. He knew it was wrong to be glad of his death, but somehow, knowing that Kreacher would not be around lurking in the shadows made Grimmauld Place seem more inviting.

He looked back at Remus, "You said you got a _couple_ of helpers."

"Dobby is bringing his Winky too!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Winky? Is she alright? The last time I saw her she was…a little distraught."

"Oh, Winky is still having a hard time being free. She likes Professor Dumbledore. He says he will pay her only when she is ready to be paid. She is liking Dobby too, sir." Dobby seemed to blush a bit.

Harry smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad she's doing better."

The door to the kitchen opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Elphias Doge emerged, deep in conversation.

"Oh, hello there Harry!" Kingsley said upon seeing him. "Good you to see you here. How do you like the place? Looks right good doesn't it?"

Harry smiled at how obviously proud Kingsley was, . "Yeah it does."

"Remus, you two enjoy your day. Oh! Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Thank you!"

"Happy Birthday!" Doge wheezed as he and Kingsley walked to the front door.

"Thank you!" Harry said.

Suddenly there was an eruption of voices coming from upstairs, almost like a flock of birds chattering. Harry looked up and saw a group of about a dozen witches and wizards coming out of the drawing room and down the stairs. Harry didn't recognize most of them, but Emmeline Vance was at the head of the group.

She saw Harry and said, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Immediately, the group behind her echoed the sentiment. When Vance got down the stairs she patted Harry on the shoulder and said, "Remus, the new members meeting went well. We've had a few sightings of Death Eaters, though. Nothing remotely serious. I'll be back when Dumbledore gets here, alright?"

"Ok, Emma. Thank you."

The rest of the chattering group dispersed in all directions. Some went to the front door in pairs, others headed downstairs to the kitchen. Two tall red-heads came straight at Harry.

"Well, well…look who broke out of the Burrow." Fred Weasley smirked at Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," George added, patting Harry on the back.

"Hey guys. Thanks! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Order meeting…just to give updates on intelligence," Fred said.

"Anything going on in Diagon Alley?"

"Not much. We spotted Lucius Malfoy one day but he was just shopping with Draco, the git."

Harry nodded.

"Well, we have got business to attend to. Have a good day, Harry!" George said. Both boys turned and walked to the front door, nodding at Remus as they passed.

Harry looked up at Remus. "Man, it's busy in here, isn't it?"

"Well, since Voldemort showed up at the Ministry, people are finally convinced that he's back. A lot of people wanted to help…why don't we look around?"

"Ok."

Dobby waved. "I'll be seeing you, Harry Potter!"

"Bye, Dobby."

Harry looked up the stairs and turned to Lupin,"Where are all those elf heads?"

"They scared Winky half to death. Dumbledore got rid of them."

"Good."

They started walking up the stairs and Harry remembered the first time he came here. Sirius had been so depressed, being around his parents things: reminders of his parting of ways from the 'Noble House of Black'.

They arrived on the first landing and Harry admired what a fresh coast of paint and curtains that let in a bit of light could do. The walls were a nice shade of pale blue and with the sunlight pouring in, Harry hardly recognized the hallway.

Remus pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "That's where Tonks is staying."

"She's staying here now?"

"Well…we've been so busy that she thought it was best to take a room. She picked the wall color. What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful!"

Remus turned and opened the drawing room doors.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

The room had positively transformed. Harry remembered how it looked the day they first waged war on the curtains. Gone were the tattered tapestries and the thick, dusty carpet. There was now a thin rug on the floor and the walls were painted a shade of light green. The table was covered in parchment from the last meeting.

"Better, right?" Remus asked.

"Much." Harry was in awe.

Dobby suddenly appeared and began gathering all the parchment up quickly. He smiled at Harry and disappeared again, leaving the room spotless.

"Come on." Remus motioned for Harry to follow him.

They moved up to the second floor and Lupin pointed to the door next to the room Harry and Ron usually shared.

"That's where I've been staying."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Harry.

"Remus, can I see Sirius' room?" He asked.

Remus surveyed Harry's face for a moment and said, "Of course."

They climbed one more flight of stairs.

"He took the room across from Buckbeak."

They walked midway down the hall and Remus opened the door on the right. Harry could tell that this room hadn't been touched. The bed was still unmade. A trunk lay open at the foot of the bed.

Harry's eyes traveled around the room to the traveling cloak that was thrown over the back of a chair, ready to be picked up on the way out the door. He reached out and lightly ran his hand across it.

"It's just…so hard to believe he's gone. I feel like he's going to walk through the door any minute."

"I know…"

Harry kept walking and saw a picture frame on the desk. The occupants of the frame were laughing and hugging each other. It was another picture of the three Marauders at 16 years old: James, Remus and Sirius.

Harry's eyes passed over the picture and fell on a stack of parchment and an open bottle of ink.

"He was working on a letter to you, Harry."

"Why was he writing me a letter?"

"I think there were some things he wanted you to know, and Sirius wasn't the best at showing emotion. He got really worried about you after you saw those things in Snape's Pensieve, and since he was stuck here and he couldn't send these things through Hedwig, he was waiting to give it to you this summer. Do you want to read it?"

Harry felt numb. It wasn't right that Sirius wasn't here to give this to him. He wanted to read it though, even though he knew it would be hard. He nodded and Remus handed the stack to Harry. Harry stepped back until he found the edge of the bed. He sank down onto it and forced his eyes down to the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I have been thinking about you a lot lately, and the fact that we have never really had a chance to sit down and talk about some things that are important. Let me start out by saying that even thought I don't have the whole godfather thing down yet, this is my attempt at trying to start it out right. _

_When your parents chose to make me your godfather, they changed my life. When I held you for the first time, I knew that I was going to protect you with everything I had, until the day I died. I had never felt love like that before. It broke my heart to not be there for you when you were a child._

_When I first met you in the Shrieking Shack, I was very, very impressed with the young man you had become. While I was in Azkaban I was convinced that you were going to live a miserable life without me to raise you. That's part of what kept me sane. I wanted to be a part of your life more than anything. When I saw you raise your wand three years ago to defend your friends, I knew that even without me in your life, your strength of character had shown through._

_I'm not sure what I was expecting – I knew you were 13 years old already and you were no longer a baby, but it was a bit of a blow realizing that you didn't need me after all. Now don't go feeling bad, because all of those feelings were mixed with the immense pride I had for the young man you had become._

_James and Lily were the most amazing people I have ever known. Your parents were as valuable to me as gold, and I know you feel that way about the friends that are in your life. Losing them was a horrible shock, but it taught me a valuable lesson. When you find amazing friends like that, you have to let them know how special they are to you. Once they were gone I wished that I had told them how much I loved them one more time. _

_I understand exactly how you have been feeling this year, but I don't want you to make the gigantic mistake of pushing your friends away. Take this day to tell them how special they are, and make sure you realize how lucky you are to have them in your life._

Harry blinked through the tears and thought about how he said those very words to his friends a few days ago. Maybe Sirius had been with him in that moment. He kept reading.

_The next thing I need to tell you is a bit embarrassing, so just bear with me. Without a father around to teach you about girls, I figured I was going to have to pull you aside one day and give you 'The Talk'. Then one day I saw something that changed my mind. I met a girl that is very much in love with you. She may not be ready to admit how she feels, but I know the look when I see it. The talk you and I must have will not be about girls…it will be about this girl. _

_When a woman chooses to give a man her heart, he is honor bound to protect it. I'm not sure how you will feel about her later on but I know you aren't ready for that quite yet. Someday you will be, though. When you are, we will have that talk._

_Ok, so we have covered friends and girls, the only thing left is family. After you saw those things in Snape's Pensieve, I knew that I had to explain a few things about your father. First of all, he was 15 years old in those memories. I know that you were 15 when you saw them, but you at 15 is totally different from James (or me) at 15. You have seen more death, destruction, disappointment, danger and heartbreak in your sixteen years than James could have imagined at that age. Voldemort wasn't even around until our last year of Hogwarts and even then, none of us had been affected by him. We were kids; we were immature and sometimes cruel. You are no ordinary kid. _

_The second thing I want to point out is that James was the best friend I have ever had. He took me into his life with open arms when I left my parents house. James taught me how to be a man. That is something I could never have learned from my father. James was a good man, Harry. I will tell you anything about him that you want to know._

_As Molly Weasley has a tendency to point out, I know that I don't have any kind of experience being a proper guardian. I worry sometimes that I will mess things up between us because I honestly have no idea what I am doing. Sometimes I think I should just let Molly take over and decide things for you – after all, she has raised a lot of fine children! But your parents chose me for a reason, and I promise you that I will do my best. _

_I know I'm not your father, and I know I'm about 16 years late, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. You make me so proud and I am excited to see what kind of a man you will become. I know you aren't grown up just yet so until then, you can count on me for anything. Remus loves you very much too (he loves you enough to edit this letter thoroughly) and he wants me to add that he'll be there for you too. _

_I love you, Harry. Happy 16th Birthday._

_Love, Sirius_

Harry could barely read the last few lines through the tears. He felt a combination of anger and heart-break. He lowered the letter and stared, unseeing.

Remus saw him put the letter down and said, "He rewrote that about 10 times. He kept making me edit for him. He wanted it to be perfect…"

"Was he talking about Ginny in the letter?"

Remus nodded. "He had his rare moments of being extremely perceptive."

Harry's eyes focused for a moment and he saw a framed picture on Sirius' nightstand. It was another picture of Harry as a baby, cradled in his godfather's arms. Sitting next to it was the thing Harry had hoped would bring Sirius back for a moment – the two-way mirror.

Harry slowly reached out a shaky hand and picked up the mirror. His eyes blurred with tears again as he brought the mirror to his chest. He was trying desperately to decide how to feel. The internal conflict was too much, and he finally turned over and curled up into a ball on Sirius' bed. Instead of deciding on one feeling, he just let it all out and cried.

He felt the bed give to Remus' weight and felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Harry…"

"He can't be gone."

"He is."

"But…he has to talk to me about Ginny, and tell me about my dad. This can't be it…it just can't be."

"Harry, I am so sorry. I know it's not right that you two couldn't have more time together…but I know that he loved you with everything he had. He wanted to be there for you as a father would, and I think he did that. He was protecting you."

"If I wasn't so stupid he never would have died."

"Harry, you know that's not true. Bellatrix and Voldemort are to blame, not you."

Harry sighed. "I know that…I know…"

"You want me to leave you alone for a minute?"

"If you don't mind…just for a minute."

"Ok, Harry." He patted him and got up from the bed.

Once Harry heard the door click shut he closed his eyes and hugged the mirror closer. With all his might he pictured Sirius in his mind.

He missed Sirius more than ever in the moment, and wished he could have heard all those things from his mouth instead of in a letter. He struggled to forgive himself for believing that stupid vision, and making it necessary for Sirius to come rescue him. He knew he had to stop torturing himself that he didn't stop Sirius from falling behind the veil. He knew it was time to let those things go, for his own sake. He let the tears fall slowly onto the sheets until he wasn't crying anymore.

He thought about all the things Sirius had taught him in the short time they had known each other. He suddenly realized how grateful he was for every minute he had with Sirius. He sat up and spent a few more minutes in silence, saying goodbye to Sirius.

When Remus entered the room again, Harry looked up and smiled. Remus crossed the room quickly and sat down next to Harry.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"I know you will. I'm starting to think I will be too."

Harry smiled. "Do you think Sirius knew that I loved him?"

"Oh Harry, he knew. That was why he wanted so badly to do what was right for you."

"I know you and Sirius talked about all the stuff he put in this letter."

Remus nodded.

"Do you think maybe, someday soon, _you_ could have that talk with me about Ginny and about my dad?"

Remus' eyes welled up with a few tears and he blinked quickly to stop from crying. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I'd be honored."

"Great. Thank you for bringing me here today."

"I'm sorry it had to be on your birthday. I was hoping that when you saw how things had changed here, it would help you feel better."

"It has. It helped a lot. I'm glad it was today." Harry looked down at the mirror in his hand.

Remus gestured to it., "You know, at Hogwarts, Sirius and James had those on them wherever they went."

Harry ran a thumb over it and considered telling Remus about the fate of its brother. He decided against it.

"You think I could keep this one?"

"Sure, Harry. Say, do you fancy a visit with Buckbeak?"

"Yeah! How is he?" Harry hopped up and slipped the mirror and the letter into his pocket.

Buckbeak was as happy as a hippogriff could be to see Harry. He nudged Harry's face and chirped quietly as Harry moved around the room, inspecting the quality of the creature's living conditions.

Harry turned to Remus, "He looks good. Dumbledore said Kreacher injured him to distract Sirius."

Remus nodded somberly, "Yes, under his wing."

Harry patted Buckbeak's back, moving his way down to his wing and gently lifted it. A small patch of hair was missing and there was a small wound that looked almost healed.

"It looks good. Who's been taking care of him?"

"Dobby. He's quite good with him."

"Really?"

They spent the next half hour tossing rats to Buckbeak and watching him prance around the room, catching them in style. Remus finally looked at his pocket watch and said, "Dumbledore will be here any minute. Let's move down to the front hall."

Harry felt a nervous as they left Buckbeak and moved down the three flights of stairs to the former location of a very loud portrait. He wasn't quite sure what to say to Dumbledore first. He still felt the heat of anger over the fact that someone he trusted had practically ignored him for a year of his life. He had realized over the past few weeks that this was what had hurt him most. He missed the comfort of Dumbledore's friendship. He understood why the details of the prophecy had been kept from him, and knew that this man was wise. Remus had pointed out, that until Harry was able to face Voldemort on his own, he should trust Dumbledore.

He thought back to the events in the Headmaster's office, and felt instantly guilty for his behavior. He had no idea how to approach him after all the tension that had occurred. He didn't have to wonder for long though, as Dumbledore promptly appeared with a soft crack.

He looked at Harry, his blue eyes surveying Harry's face.

"Hello there, Harry. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry felt like he was 11 years old again. He wished Dumbledore would look away. Luckily, he turned to Lupin.

"Hello, Remus."

"Hello, Professor. Why don't we go down to the kitchen?"

The three of them headed down the stairs and into the basement kitchen. This room had not changed at all, except there was now a small female house-elf wearing a tiny blue dress standing on a stool at the stove. Remus spoke to her as they sat down at the table.

"Winky? Do you think you could make the three of us some tea?"

She turned around, and Harry was shocked to see a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin." Her eyes flicked to Harry. Her smile faded.

"Hi, Winky.," Harry offered.

"Hello, Harry Potter." She turned and began to make the tea.

Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore who was seated across from him, hands folded. He assessed Harry over his spectacles and then spoke, "Well, Harry. I suppose in the time since we've seen each other you might have some questions for me?"

Harry started a little. "Questions? Er…no…"

Dumbledore blinked. "Ah, well…perhaps we'll get to that a bit later."

He looked at Remus and then back at Harry. "How are you enjoying the Burrow?"

"Oh, I love it there. I'm really happy."

"Wonderful."

"Thank you for letting me go there."

Dumbledore nodded and then asked, "How are Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"They are doing well. Ron's scars are healing up and Hermione's side only hurts when she's worn out."

"This is good news. And how is Miss Weasley?"

Harry involuntarily blushed. "She's wonderful, sir. _Thank you_ for letting me see her at Privet Drive."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling. "You can thank Remus for that. He let me know the urgency of the situation." His face suddenly became serious. "I'm glad you are happy at the Burrow, but there is a possibility that you may not be able to stay there for the rest of the summer. Right now everything is fine, but it might be in everyone's best interest if we moved to a more secure location for the rest of the summer."

"Where?"

"How would you feel about coming here?"

"With everyone else, too?"

"Yes."

Harry took a moment to consider this proposal. After this morning, seeing everything so much brighter, after sitting on Sirius' bed and saying goodbye, Harry knew he would be ok here. Somehow he knew it was time to move on.

"I think that would be fine, sir."

Remus beamed next to Harry.

"I'd like to be here with Remus anyway."

Dumbledore was smiling again. "Wonderful, Harry. I didn't want to force you to go anywhere."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Would you like to know how things are going with the Order?"

"You'd tell me that?"

"You have a right to know, Harry. I'm through keeping things from you."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude mixed with guilt. He knew this was better than being kept in the dark, but he was embarrassed that he had gotten his way out of throwing a tantrum. He looked up at the Headmaster and tried keep his voice steady. "I am so sorry."

"For what, Harry?"

"I acted like a child in your office after that day at the Ministry."

"You had every right to be upset."

"I had no right to take it out on you…not like that."

Dumbledore looked a tad emotional himself for a split second and the next; he was up and sitting next to Harry. "I suppose I could try and convince you that you had every right to treat me that way, but it is very mature of you to apologize to me. I am so proud of you, that I am tempted to just agree that you were in the wrong."

Harry looked up at him., "Please do. I know you were just trying to protect me. I just didn't recognize it because no one has ever done that for me before."

He intended the sentence as explanation, but he could tell it had hurt the Headmaster.

Dumbledore lowered his face and said, "That is my fault as well that you did not have the proper love as a child."

"You are not responsible for how the Dursleys have treated me."

"But it was my choice to put you with them."

"Sirius had been carted off to jail and Remus was probably too heartbroken to do anything. Who else could have taken me?"

"Perhaps I should have taken you in myself. I only feared that it would add to your life being in danger."

"You have given me a home at Hogwarts for the past five years. That's the only place I feel completely safe, and that is because of you."

Dumbledore looked up, "You feel safe there even though I have failed to protect you from Voldemort?"

"I feel safe there because you are there. Voldemort is with me all the time. I am never safe from him because of this stupid scar. That's not your fault, anyway. I do have that habit of taking off willy-nilly to try and save people…" He trailed off, remembering what Ginny had said about that.

"I think Miss Weasley might agree that your habit of saving people is a very good habit to have."

"Yeah – she said that…"

"I know you feel foolish for falling for that vision, but the impulse that took you there is why Voldemort will ultimately fail."

"I wanted to ask you about that..." He looked up as Winky put the tea on the table. "Would you mind giving us some privacy, Winky?"

"Of course." She walked out and Harry waited until the door had closed to continue.

"Remember how you said that 'the power he knows not' is love?"

"Yes."

"Well, the other day something kind of interesting happened." Harry thought 'interesting' was a polite way to say 'something totally freaked me out'.

"What?"

"It's kind of embarrassing…" he was searching for the courage to talk openly about this.

"Does it involve your newfound relationship with Miss Weasley?"

Harry looked up quickly., "Yes, actually, it does."

"Go on."

"Alright…something happened when she uh…when we were um…when we were…kissing."

Dumbledore looked completely unfazed by the subject matter. "I see. Something physical or something magical?"

Harry almost laughed at the question because he was so mortified.

"Um…I think it was something magical."

"Ok, tell me exactly how it happened."

Harry felt his palms get sweaty. "Ok, um…the first time it happened we were talking about Voldemort and she told me she would be damned if he affected the way she felt about me."

"Good show!" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry smiled and continued. "Then she said that she…she said she loved me. Then she started kissing me, and I was feeling all happy, and then something started happening to me."

"What?"

"I felt this weird vibration in my stomach and then it spread throughout my body and I heard this weird sound sorta like a buzz, and then the force of it pushed me and Ginny apart."

"Hmm…and this was the first time it happened?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel?"

"Happy. I felt like myself."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Remus interjected.

"I mean that Voldemort was miles away from how I felt. I felt like I was completely Harry…and that's the first time I've ever felt that way."

Dumbledore smiled and suddenly asked, "You say that was the first time it happened?"

"Oh, yes…the second time was after I talked to Mr. Weasley about how I felt about Ginny. She kissed me and told me that she loved me and I told her I loved her too…When I stepped away from her we could both see something sort of radiating from me. I felt super-charged and then it just faded."

Dumbledore considered Harry for a moment then asked carefully, "Do you love her, Harry?"

Harry blushed furiously. "Yessir."

"Well, this is a new development – I can't say I am entirely surprised, but I had no idea you may come across this on your own."

"What exactly have I come across?"

"Your power."

"My magical power?"

"Yes. You were able to tap into the essence of your magical ability merely through powerful emotion such as the love you feel for Ginny. It is sort of like how you conjure a Patronus. You concentrate on good feelings, and you can make it happen. When a wizard taps into his power, he can master very difficult and very advanced magic. I must say, Harry, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, sir. I just wish I understood it."

"Well, perhaps I can help there. How do you feel about replacing your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape for some private lessons with me?"

"That would be brilliant!" Harry couldn't think of anything better.

"Good. We'll start up at Hogwarts when the school year begins."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Harry, I was never angry with you."

"I know but, please…just accept my apology for the way I acted."

"Alright, Harry. I appreciate you apologizing."

"I'm just glad you got the chance. I couldn't take another year of silence from you."

Dumbledore looked sad again. "Do you think you could forgive me for that, Harry?"

"Of course, Professor." Harry just wanted things to be back to normal for them both.

"Thank you. Now, how about that tea, Remus?"

Remus reached over and poured the three of them some tea, and Dumbledore conjured some biscuits. The three of them enjoyed their tea and chatted politely for a few minutes. Harry talked about how the Dursleys had treated him and talked about Ginny a little (while feeling extremely embarrassed).

Remus looked at his pocket watch again and said, "Professor Dumbledore, the meeting will be starting in about five minutes – shall we head to the dining room?"

Harry frowned. He had been thoroughly enjoying himself spending time with his two mentors.

"What do you want me to do while you're in the meeting?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus looked to Dumbledore.

"Actually, I was hoping you would join us, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up, shocked. "In the Order meeting?"

"Well, a lot of it will concern you. What do you think?"

"Oh, I …thank you. Really."

Remus scooted his chair back from the table and stood up, "Shall we?"

Harry stood up and felt a wave of realization hit him. This was it – he was finally being involved in the things that concerned him.

"_Maybe Ginny's right_," he thought., _"We are growing up."_

He turned and followed Dumbledore out of the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I had some computer issues. I wanted to let you know that I also have this story up at checkmated . com. It will be updated there first in case you are interested. Keep reading and reviewing! I love them all!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The last time Harry had seen the dining room at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, he had been watching Sirius tossing china with the Black family crest on it into a sack without so much as a second glance. The room Harry now saw before him was totally transformed. He could tell that this room had seen a lot of use. There was a thin rug on the floor under the long dining table, and the walls had been painted a creamy yellow color. The china cabinets were now filled with all sorts of equipment and texts. There hung on a wall, next to the fireplace, a large board that looked to Harry like a complicated schedule. The names were switching themselves around on the board, perhaps trying to keep up with real time events.

People were buzzing around the room when Harry entered. He recognized most of them. Bill Weasley, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in the corner, huddled around a piece of parchment, talking. Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones sat at the table, conversing quietly. The fire erupted green, and Mundungus Fletcher popped out holding a large sack of something that he quickly tried to hide under his robes. He brushed himself off and sat down at the table.

Professors McGonagall and Snape stood nearby, talking in hushed tones. Harry felt hatred rise in his throat while looking at Snape. He knew why Snape had ignored Harry's pleas to help Sirius in Umbridge's office, but he still felt that Snape was a little to blame for the following events.

McGonagall turned as Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin walked into the room. She smiled at Harry. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Professor."

Beside Professor McGonagall, Snape sneered at Harry in his usual manner. Harry glared back. He knew there was a reason Dumbledore trusted the slimy git, but he still couldn't bring himself to do the same.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room got quiet.

"Why don't we all have a seat and begin the meeting?"

Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table, and Lupin gestured for Harry to sit next to him. Harry watched Tonks walk over and sit on the other side of Remus. She smiled at Harry and said, "Wotcher," under her breath.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore asked Bill to seal the room. Harry wondered why, but didn't ask. Remus leaned over and answered his unspoken question.

"This is a meeting for top members only."

Harry nodded in understanding. He realized he had been given top secret clearance, and the thought sent a shiver up his spine.

Dumbledore said, "Why don't we begin with our newest member activity. Emma?"

Emmeline Vance nodded and pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes.

"To date we have twelve new members. Our fourth meeting was earlier today. We covered all the major areas and only two members reported any Death Eater activity. Fred and George Weasley saw Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley two days ago, but upon further inspection he seemed to just be shopping with his son. Cynthia Blackwood reported seeing Malfoy in the ministry, lurking about, but did not see him get any clearance."

"Good. Thank you, Emma. And might I say, that is a lovely broach you are wearing."

"Thank you, Albus," Emmeline said, smiling.

Harry smiled as Dumbledore turned to Hestia Jones.

"Any activity to report, Hestia?"

She shook her head. "Nothing significant. I am sure that no one was aware of us moving Harry. The network was quite busy at the time, like we planned, and the privacy charms did the trick. Besides that, I haven't seen anything to report. Our surveillance of the Death Eater homes has proved fruitless. They are either aware of the surveillance, or they are using apparition only to transport."

"Hmm…thank you, Hestia. That is good news about Harry."

Harry leaned over to Remus, "Was she talking about the Floo Network?"

Remus nodded. "She helped us figure out how to Floo you out."

Harry looked over at Hestia Jones. She smiled at him warmly. He smiled back.

Dumbledore turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"So, Kingsley. How are things on Privet Drive?"

"Quiet, sir. I explained to the Dursleys that Harry was gone, and they didn't even question me."

That didn't surprise Harry one bit.

"There was one instance of disturbance the night after Harry left, but when I went to check if the wards were damaged, I didn't see anything but a few trash cans moving. It must have been a cat or something."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "Are you sure it wasn't a _rat_?"

Kingsley shook his head. "If it was Pettigrew, he was gone before I got there."

Harry felt sick at the mention of that particular vermin. He thought he saw Remus's fists clench.

Kingsley spoke again. "By all indications, they are not interested in Privet Drive right now."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "That means one of two things: either they are biding their time until they figure out how to get past the wards or they know we've moved Harry."

Harry started to feel afraid. All these people were trying to protect him, and somehow he knew he was never safe. He felt afraid for the people at the Burrow. Dumbledore must have had his mind on then same thing, because he turned to Tonks and Lupin.

"How are things at the Burrow?" he asked.

Tonks, whose hair was pink today, said, "There haven't been any disturbances to the wards since we set them up. We've been going by once a day, and I haven't seen anything suspicious."

"So, what do you think about keeping Harry there?"

"In my opinion, it is only a matter of time until they figure out where he is. If they are looking for Harry right now, they will eventually come after him at the Burrow."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and blurted out, "Are the Weasleys safe right _now_? Is someone watching the Burrow?"

"Yes, Harry. Don't worry. Order members are nearby, and nobody can come close to breaking those wards without us knowing about it," Dumbledore said, calmly.

Bill spoke up, "Harry, do you think I'd be here right now if I thought they weren't safe?"

Harry relaxed. That was a good point.

"I didn't mean to imply that you and the Weasleys aren't safe right _now_, Harry. I just mean that it would be safer to come here for the rest of the summer. Just to be sure."

Harry shuddered. Talking so candidly about the risks after spending a week in his cocoon of ignorance at the Burrow was really difficult. It left him feeling weak. He had a fleeting realization that this might be why Mrs. Weasley didn't want them in the meetings last year. Harry sighed and tried to catch his breath.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Are you ok?"

Harry looked at him and nodded. "I think so."

Remus looked worried and did a quick spell, conjuring a cup of tea and handing it to Harry.

"Just drink that and try and concentrate on breathing."

Harry felt like a child, but was too grateful to protest.

Dumbledore was carrying on with the meeting, asking Bill Weasley how things were going at the bank. Bill was now recounting a recent conversation he had with Rangok, the head goblin.

"He said he knows he can trust me and you, even though wizards have cheated him before. I think he's coming around."

"That's excellent, Bill. Keep up with good work."

Dumbledore turned to Mundungus Fletcher, who was busy counting a stack of coins.

"Mundungus?"

He looked up and quickly shoved the coins in his pocket and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Yes?"

"So glad you could join us, Dung. Have you heard anything through your…connections?"

Mundungus shook his head. "Not really. I was a little too close for comfort to a conversation between two Death Eaters. I was already hidden, so they kept talking. They didn't mention Harry, so I don't know if they know where he is. They were just talking about their next 'assignment' and that they had better get everyone together to plan. Then they Apparated. So…I guess the only thing I know is that they are active. And they are planning…something."

Harry saw McGonagall roll her eyes, and Dumbledore spoke.

"Thank you very much. I am at least glad to hear they are still planning as opposed to implementing."

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall who was looking at Mundungus disapprovingly and asked if there was anything she needed to report.

"No. The schedule has evened out, so there is always someone on call now. All the meetings have gone smoothly."

"Excellent, Minerva. Thank you."

Dumbledore next turned his gaze to one potions master who looked thoroughly put-out. He had his arms folded over his chest and was glaring at Harry.

"Severus, how have things been going on your end?"

Snape turned to Dumbledore and said, "With all do respect, Headmaster, I refuse to share any information with Potter in the room."

"Oh come now, Severus. Don't you think he deserves to know what is going on?"

"When it concerns him, yes, but nothing I have to say is any of his business."

Harry saw Remus bristle next to him. He spoke forcedly through clenched teeth. "Can't you see past your childhood grudges enough to see that Harry is not James?"

Snape turned slowly to Remus and said, "I am perfectly aware who Harry is. This has nothing to do with my personal feelings. He is a _child_ and he has no right to hear what I have to say."

With a loud scrape of his chair scooting back, Remus stood up, his face red. "He is _not_ a child. He has faced more danger than half the adult wizards in Britain. You can't see that?"

Harry had never seen Remus lose his temper like that. He stood up and put his hand on Remus' arm.

"Remus. Hey - it's fine."

"No, it's not, Harry."

"Yes, it is. I'll go - I don't care. It's fine."

Remus turned to look at Harry and seemed to calm a little.

He exhaled shakily. "Alright. I'll go too. I don't want to hear what he has to say."

Remus shot a death glare at Snape before shoving his chair out of the way and storming towards the door.

Harry caught a glimpse of the sneer on Snape's face before following Remus out of the room. Harry leaned against the wall in the hallway and watched Remus pace back and forth, wringing his hands. He spoke to Harry without looking up.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry. He just got to me. After all the things you've been through and all the things you _will_ go through…I just don't understand why he treats you like that."

"It's ok, Remus. He gets to me too."

Remus stopped pacing and looked at Harry.

"But, I'm the adult. I don't usually lose my cool like that."

Harry smiled. "Maybe you're channeling Sirius or something."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Yeah, maybe I am."

Just then, the dining room door opened and people started filing out, the meeting was obviously over. Snape swept past them while shooting a fierce look at both of them. Bill came out and shook Harry's hand.

"Harry, listen - I really appreciate your concern for my family. This is hard for a big brother to say, but I trust you with Ginny. My family is my treasure, and I know you will protect it."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said, surprised at Bill's candid words. He watched him turn and walk away. Harry took what he said to heart and felt like he had gotten the ultimate acceptance to date Ginny.

Kingsley and Tonks came into the hall next. Tonks went to Remus, and they began talking quietly. Harry saw Tonks put a hand on Remus's arm and saw his face soften.

"Harry, I want you to know that we are doing everything we can to protect you." Kingsley said , next to him.

Harry nodded. "I know that. I just wish you didn't have to."

"Well, that's Voldemort's fault. You have a good birthday, ok? I'll see you later."

"Thank you. Bye!"

Kingsley turned and followed the other Order members to the front door after waving to Remus.

McGonagall was conversing with Dumbledore as the two of them came into the hallway. She turned and looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, congratulations on your O.W.L. scores. Looks like you might have a chance at becoming an Auror."

"Thanks, Professor."

"I dare say, Professor Snape also knows how well you did."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'm sure he feels about as happy as I do that I qualified for his class."

"Potions is very important for you to learn, and Professor Snape is quite brilliant at the subject. You would do well to keep your head and forget about your personal conflict."

"If only it were that easy…" Harry knew that it wouldn't matter if he was perfect at Potions. Snape would still manage to make his life miserable, and Harry still didn't trust him.

"It is that easy, Mr. Potter. Enjoy your birthday. Goodbye, Albus; Remus," she said, nodding at the two men who now flanked Harry.

"Goodbye, Minerva."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Do you think I bait Snape into treating me the way he does?"

"I think you and Severus are a bit like he was with your father and Sirius – I doubt either of you really know how to put things in the past."

Harry wondered how such a man could have proved himself to Dumbledore.

"Somehow he managed to prove his loyalty to you."

"That he did."

"But, I'm supposed to wait for him to tell me how?"

"I've told you before that it is not my story to tell."

"Great, so I'm never going to find out."

"Well, sometimes people surprise you," Dumbledore said, a smile creeping in at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah…" Harry knew that Snape suddenly becoming chatty with him about his life was about as likely as Harry falling in love with a house-elf.

"Professor Dumbledore, I want to apologize for the way I acted in the meeting," Remus said, looking thoroughly guilty.

"You were merely reacting in a way that you felt was right. If it were a regular occurrence, I might be upset."

"It was disrespectful. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Remus. I expect the meeting might have been quite boring without the interruption."

Remus smiled a little. "I doubt it, but thank you. Well, Harry, are you ready to have some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure."

Dumbledore said, "I will see you two later on. I have some business to attend to. Enjoy your day, Harry."

Harry looked at the Headmaster and felt so thankful that they had finally made up that he had the sudden urge to reach out and hug him. Instead, he waved shyly and said, "Thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure. See you soon."

"Bye," Harry said.

Dumbledore turned and walked to the front door.

Remus put an arm around Harry and led him to the kitchen stairs. Dobby had prepared a Birthday lunch for Harry, which was laid out with meticulous care. Winky politely served Harry and Lupin but still seemed reserved toward Harry. He suspected she blamed him a little for all the events surrounding her family's death during Harry's fourth year.

Dobby buzzed about, making sure Harry had everything he needed. It was always a bit embarrassing the way Dobby treated him, but with Lupin sitting nearby laughing at the whole scene, Harry couldn't help but find it all flattering. As they ate lunch, the conversation turned to some of the things that had been on Harry's mind. He opened up about Ginny, Voldemort, and his growing anxiety about an impending attack.

"I know you are worried about it, but I was hoping seeing the meeting would help you realize that we are all looking out for you." Remus said.

"No, I see that. I just hadn't been thinking about it until today."

Remus looked down at his hands, "Was it wrong for me to let you see the meeting?"

"Oh, no…I _really_ appreciated you doing that for me. I'm just saying that it was a bit of a shock to realize that we're not as safe as I had thought."

"You are safe, we are just trying to be ahead of the Death Eaters. The last thing we need is to be caught off guard by another attack."

"So you're saying we are ahead of them right now?"

"Of course. You have no idea how much better off we are then we were during the first war."

"Yeah…" Every time someone told Harry that, he wasn't sure he believed them.

"You heard Bill today – he wouldn't be away from his family if he honestly thought they were in danger. And there is no way I would be just visiting once a day if I thought there was a risk of attack right now."

"I know that."

That set Harry's mind at ease, but he couldn't help but wonder how Ginny and the others were doing at the Burrow. Before he knew it, the sun had set and it was time to return home. They would be returning by Portkey. As Harry reached out his hand to touch the broken quill, he looked up at Remus.

"Thank you for today."

Remus smiled at Harry. "No, thank you, Harry. You have no idea what today meant to me."

Harry smiled, "It meant a lot to me too."

As the pull behind his navel began, Harry couldn't imagine how his birthday could get any better. But everything changed when they reached the Burrow. As his feet hit the ground of the Weasley's unusually dark kitchen and Harry looked around, he suddenly felt as though something was terribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry glanced quickly around the Weasley's kitchen. The fire was dying in the hearth. There were no candles lit, no pots and pans clanging. The most chilling thing was there was absolutely no noise coming from anywhere inside the house.

Harry's hand automatically went to his wand. He looked at Remus who was watching Harry intensely but listening at the same time.

Harry whispered, "Where is everyone?"

Lupin shook his head.

"We better get out of the house. Come on."

He guided Harry to the garden door. When Harry pulled the door open he was assaulted by a unanimous roar of, "SURPRISE!" Then a small red-head wrapped her arms around his neck.

It took him a moment to realize what was going on. The garden was lit up brilliantly with floating candles and paper lanterns in the trees. There was a huge banner that read, "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, HARRY", hanging over the table full of food.

There was a deafening amount of cheers and Harry surveyed the group of people packed into the garden. Everyone he knew was there. The entire Weasley family, half of the Order of the Phoenix (including Dumbledore), Professor McGonagall, and to Harry's great surprise, Neville and Luna waved at him from next to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny pulled away from him and said, "Happy Birthday!"

She took his hand and pulled him over to her parents. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and said, "Are you surprised?"

He laughed and said, "I'm shocked! I thought you had all been kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry about that. We were afraid if you dropped in out here, you might run into someone!"

Harry turned to Remus.

"Did you know about this?"

He smiled. "Of course! It was my job to keep you away long enough for the party to get set up. Luckily, I enjoy spending time with you."

Harry laughed and watched Tonks appear next to Remus. She winked at Harry and took Remus's arm to drag him away. He couldn't believe this much planning had been done for him.

Harry looked at the Weasleys and spoke, his voice filled with awe, "Wow. Thank you so much!"

They smiled at him and when Mrs. Weasley began to tear up, her husband put an arm around her and led her away, comforting her quietly.

Ginny squeezed his hand. He looked at her.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

She grinned.

"Of course not! I was just as surprised as you…that's why I've been making lists behind your back for a week. Oh, and me keeping you confined to the bathroom and kitchen this morning so you wouldn't see any of the decorations…that had nothing to do with this."

She laughed and Harry gazed at her in a way that made her blush. Suddenly Harry remembered they were anything but alone. Ginny cringed as four hands grabbed Harry and turned him around.

"Now, Harry – do you really think it is appropriate to be looking at our sister like that in the presence of all these guests?" Fred Weasley turned to his brother George who shook his head.

"Honestly, Harry…if it wasn't your birthday we'd make you pay for that."

"Not to mention it was making me a bit nauseous." Fred said, pulling a face.

Harry realized he hadn't been ribbed by the twins yet for dating Ginny. He knew they had probably waited until they were in front of everyone to bring it up. He ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortably.

"Uh…sorry, guys. I guess I got carried away."

"Right. Well, you better watch yourself."

"Although, I'm sure our randy little sister has no complaints!" George leaned in to make a face at Ginny behind Harry's back.

"GEORGE!" Ginny began pulling on Harry.

"What, Ginny? Don't you think Harry should know all the things you used to say about his _beautiful_ eyes?" Fred said, batting his eyelashes.

Ginny began to panic, "ARGH! Shut UP, Fred! Let me have my boyfriend!"

She was pulling on him harder now. Harry couldn't help but join in the fun.

"Wait! I think I would love to hear about that." He said grinning at Ginny's horrified face.

Fred leaned in conspiratorially. "Don't worry Harry; we've had a full arsenal of embarrassing information prepared in case you two ever got together."

Harry laughed and Ginny finally dropped Harry's arm and put both hands on her hips.

"Boys, do you really want to know the things I plan to tell Harry? It is his birthday after all…" She shot Harry a seductive look and then turned with a satisfied grin and a great flip of her hair, leaving the three of them totally speechless.

Fred and George released their grip on Harry and George sputtered out, "That's it. I'm scarred for life now."

Fred shook his head. "I could have lived my entire life without hearing her say that."

The two of them retreated, leaving Harry feeling like he should tell all of these nice people, "Thank you, please leave, I have some business with a beautiful girl to attend to."

He was gearing himself up to chase after her when Neville appeared.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Oh, thanks Neville! How are you?"

"I'm great. My nose is completely straight now and Gran even bought me a new wand!"

"Oh, fantastic!"

Luna floated into view next to Neville and dreamily glanced around at all the decorations.

"You know, all this candlelight might attract some angry fairies." She said vaguely.

"Uh…hi, Luna."

"Hello Harry. Happy Birthday." Her eyes finally found Harry's face.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, Hermione appeared and Harry's face was lost in a sea of brown curls.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." She said, as she gave him a hug.

Harry squeezed her back. "Thanks."

She pulled away and Harry could tell she had been crying. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy for you."

Ron came over and put an arm around Hermione's waist. He whispered in her ear and she smiled. Ron turned to Harry.

"Happy Birthday, mate."

"Thanks."

"Did you have a good day today?"

"Actually, it was pretty fantastic. I'll have to tell you guys about it later. Right now I really need to find Ginny. Excuse me."

Harry felt bad for cutting his friends short but he could not get his mind off Ginny. The comment she made had intrigued him to the point of distraction. He began wandering through the crowd, passing well-wishers and many pats on the back, looking for Ginny.

He walked right through a conversation between Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall and all he caught was a mention of a meeting of the Wizengamot and a question about the Minister of Magic.

Harry almost turned to ask more but he saw something that brought his feet to a dead halt. At least he_ thought_ he saw it. He knew he had seen Tonks and Remus sitting close together behind a hedgerow and was almost positive that Tonks had been kissing Remus's neck. As soon as he stopped and looked at them, they were merely talking quietly.

Harry felt a little disturbed at the thought of Remus and Tonks snogging, but he figured he might have been seeing things. Before he could take more time to figure it out, he saw the object of his desire standing five feet away.

Ginny was talking to Mrs. Weasley and Bill, the tip of her hair wrapped around her finger distractedly. He wondered if she was thinking about him. He didn't waste time and walked right up and said, "Mind if I steal her away?"

"Not at all, Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and began pulling her away.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching and pulled her toward the house.

"Harry, what is it?"

He didn't answer and opened the door. Once they were alone in the dark kitchen he pulled her close and backed her up against the kitchen table. She managed to breathe out his name before he captured her lips with his.

His mind was filled with the feel of her body against his, her soft lips, her even softer tongue. Kissing in the dark, while the garden was full of people, made them both feel the need to be quiet. They kissed for a few minutes, pausing only to breathe.

Harry kept thinking that he could do this for the rest of his life and be happy. He moved his hands over her back and pulled her as close as he could. Ginny had both her hands in his hair and she kept making soft little noises that sounded both happy and scared, which was exactly how Harry felt.

He slowed the kissing down and pulled away to look at her in the dying firelight. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed with pink, and smiled. Harry had no idea what to say. He just knew that being with her felt right. He knew there was a group of people outside waiting for him but he didn't want to move.

Ginny spoke quietly, "You know, there's a party outside for you."

Harry felt warm and content. "I don't care. I want to be with you. Right here. Alone. Kiss me."

He didn't wait for her to move, but leaned in and kissed her with the kind of urgency and passion he did not fully understand. He felt the heat begin to build between them and realized that this was the last place he should be starting this with Ginny.

He pulled away reluctantly and said, "I'm sorry. I just…"

She shushed him. "You don't have to explain."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Think you could join the party?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute; I'll meet you out there."

She smiled. "Ok, Happy Birthday, love."

He beamed at her. She left and he sat down at the table. This day had been pretty taxing, but he couldn't be happier. He did feel a little sad all of the sudden, wishing that Sirius was here.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw Remus standing in the doorway.

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here? The party is outside."

"I know. I just needed a minute to calm down."

"Ah, I see – Ginny just left?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

Remus sat down next to him. "It's amazing; the affect of a beautiful woman. It can make you crazy…"

"Tell me about it. Speaking of which…did I see…" he trailed off and felt like he was overstepping his bounds.

"Did you see what?"

"Nothing. It's none of my business."

"Harry, you can ask me anything."

"It's just…well, is something going on between you and Tonks?"

Remus looked surprised. "Um, well…what makes you think there might be?"

"I just, well I sorta put two-and-two together when I saw her kissing your neck."

Lupin let out an embarrassed and uncomfortable laugh.

"Wow. I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was watching."

"I wasn't, I just…I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, I would like to tell you about it if you want to know."

"Ok."

"Well, first of all, I'm not sure what's going on between us exactly. I mean, I never really expected her to see me that way."

"Why not?"

"I'm so much older than her, and I'm sort of a boring professor type and she's so…full of life."

"You are not boring. Sometimes men and women are opposites and it's a good thing. Just look at Ron and Hermione."

"I don't really think they are opposites. They seem like a good fit."

"Exactly. Besides, I can tell she really likes you."

"That much I am clear on. She really helped me deal with losing Sirius. She misses him too."

"Yeah, well I'm glad you have someone."

"Me too, surprisingly. She makes me feel…_young_ again."

"How can that be a bad thing?"

"Well, with my condition I had given up on all of those feelings. I had committed myself to dying alone."

"You are not going to die any time soon. At least, you better not. I couldn't deal with that. As far as Tonks goes, she can handle herself. She's tough and she knows about your condition. So do I - and I still love you, right?"

Remus smiled, "Yeah, you do. Alright, well I'm not going to keep you from your party any longer. Let's go."

The two of them got up from the table and walked out into the garden. Mrs. Weasley greeted them with open arms.

"Just in time for cake, Birthday Boy!"

Harry blushed as everyone cheered and allowed her to lead him over to the table with the banner above it. A giant birthday cake with a number 16 made out of icing and border of golden snitches on it sat on the table. Mrs. Weasley lit the candles with her wand. Everyone gathered around and began singing 'Happy Birthday' to Harry.

He blew out the candles and after a great cheer, Fred and George began yelling for Harry to make a speech.

Harry blushed again and shrugged.

"Alright, alright…um, I want to thank everyone for coming to my very first birthday party. This is one of the greatest days of my life, and I'm really glad you are all here to share it. I want to thank the Weasley family for putting all of this together. I love you all. Um…so, yeah. Enjoy the party!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry while dabbing her eyes.

"We love you too, dear."

Ginny began cutting the cake and passing it out. Harry ate two pieces while chatting with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Ginny came over and joined in once her hostess duties were through.

They all speculated as to who the new defense against the dark arts teacher would be.

"Harry, are you going to keep up the DA meetings this year?" Neville asked.

"I don't know. I suppose I'll have to ask Dumbledore for permission. I don't know if I'll have time."

"Well, I think you should do it. I know I would have been useless – well, _more_ useless – at the Department of Mysteries if we hadn't had all those meetings." Neville looked at the plate he held in his lap and half-heartedly poked at the pile of icing left on it with his fork.

Harry considered Neville's statement and said, "I wanted to tell you, Neville…you were really great that night. You helped out a lot."

"Wow! Thanks, Harry!" Neville blushed but was beaming.

Hermione and Ginny both smiled approvingly at Harry.

"Hey, maybe Professor Dumbledore already knows who the new DADA teacher is. Do you think he'd tell us?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Harry looked over at the Headmaster and said, "It's worth a shot. I'll ask him later."

"It's pretty amazing that he would take the time to come to your birthday party, Harry." Neville said.

"Yeah, I know."

"You are looking very nice this evening, Ronald."

Every head turned toward Luna who looked as though she had merely commented about the weather. Ron looked at Hermione and then back to Luna.

"Er…thanks."

"Your scars from that brain hardly show at all."

"Uh…no, they are fading. That's true."

Ron looked as though he wasn't sure if he should be answering or not. He glanced nervously back at Hermione, who was simply looking back at him with her lips pursed.

Harry was a bit afraid of what Luna would say next, but her attention was already elsewhere. She was watching Fred and George showing their fake wands to Bill.

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione's shoulder. She blinked and smiled at him. Neville looked away, apparently embarrassed by the obvious show of affection.

Harry felt Ginny's hand slide down his forearm and then her fingers intertwined with his. She scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"That was quite a kiss earlier."

He smiled, but merely nodded.

"Do I get more later?"

He turned to look her in the face. "It wasn't too much?"

She blushed slightly and slowly shook her head.

"I liked it."

Those three words echoed in Harry's head and he felt like dragging her off again.

He knew he couldn't, so he merely swallowed and said, "Later."

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder and pulled herself as close as she could.

Soon Fred and George dragged Harry over to a pile of presents and insisted that he open them. Harry felt a bit overwhelmed by all the attention but he complied as long as Ginny would sit next to him while he opened them. The rest of the guests gathered around to see.

His first present was from Ron, who gave him a book entitled, Classic Quidditch Strategies: _A practical guide to tactical maneuvers on the pitch._ His next gift was from Hermione. She gave him a refill for his broom care kit.

Harry was starting to get a little peeved that they had forgotten about his lack of Firebolt and Lifetime Quidditch Ban.

They were smiling at him though, so he muttered, "Thanks, guys."

Dumbledore said, "Why don't you open mine next?"

"You got me something?"

"Well, open it up and see."

Ginny handed him a roll of parchment. Harry unrolled it carefully and read over a document signed by the entire Wizengamot _and_ Cornelius Fudge, lifting Harry's lifetime Quidditch ban.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, beaming.

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore said, "I just had to pull a few strings. I expect you might need this, then?"

He pulled from behind his back Harry's Firebolt. Harry hopped up and quickly crossed to meet the Headmaster. He reached out and gingerly touched his broom.

He remembered suddenly that this had been Sirius's gift to him to make up for all the missed holidays. He felt a surge of gratitude and as he took the broom in one hand, he lunged forward and captured Dumbledore in a one-armed hug.

It took him a moment to realize what he had done. Many sniffles and coughs alerted him to the fact that he had just hugged _Dumbledore_ in front of a garden full of people.

He quickly pulled away and began trying to wipe his face. He looked up into Dumbledore's face and saw a soft expression and tear-rimmed eyes looking back at him.

Harry said quietly, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Harry."

Harry turned to walk back to Ginny and saw many hankies being put back into robes. Ginny looked at him as he sat down and he knew she was wondering if he was alright. He squeezed her hand as he sat back down to reassure her.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley sprang to life and said, "Why don't you open some more gifts, Harry?"

Bill piped up. "Yeah, this one's from me."

Harry took the small package from Bill, unwrapping it quickly. It was a small metal box with symbols engraved all over it.

"It's a puzzle box. You can make the code anything you want and put your valuables inside. The trick is: you have to figure out the code to get it open the first time."

"Cool. Thanks, Bill."

Harry kept opening presents. Tonks gave him a book entitled, The Unauthorized History of Ministry Aurors.

"They left all the juicy bits in." Tonks said with a wink.

Remus gave him a couple of practical books on defense against the dark arts. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley gave him a knitted blanket with a picture of the Burrow on it. Harry was overwhelmed by it all.

Fred & George announced that their present was to be used tonight in honor of the festivities. They moved their wands in an exaggerated way and said in unison, "Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs!"

Harry recognized the name and prepared himself for the boom what would surely follow. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised as a giant birthday cake appeared in the sky with a soft sizzle. The candles on the cake spelled out "16" and as they burned, a tinny hum that sounded like, "Happy Birthday" began to play. Then suddenly the cake exploded into a million red sparks and the garden was filled with cheers.

Sparklers lit of their own accord and began writing words about Harry in the sky:

"_Loyal", "Brave", "Seeker", "Courageous", "Scar-head"… _

"Oops! How'd that get in there?" Fred looked at Harry innocently.

Next, the sky was filled with red and gold rockets that sailed around the garden, apparently knowing not to leave the immediate area. Finally, white sparks erupted in the sky, punctuated by soft booms, and formed the words, "Happy Birthday, Harry", before fizzling and dying out.

The garden exploded with cheers and Fred and George took a quick bow before saying together, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks guys, that was brilliant!" Harry said, and meant it.

After the fireworks, the party began to die down. Neville and Luna said their goodbyes; Neville made Harry promise to at least think about starting up the D.A. once they were back at Hogwarts. Harry smiled and tried to ignore the strange feeling he kept getting while Neville spoke. Was that pride he felt? Neville certainly seemed more confident nowadays, and Harry had a feeling the events at the Ministry of Magic had been responsible. If he believed Neville, the D.A. meetings were the reason he was alive. Harry promised to at least discuss the matter with Dumbledore.

After Neville and Luna's departure, Harry noticed the crowd was thinning even more. Harry opened a few more presents, including a card from Hagrid, explaining that he couldn't leave Grawp just now, and a huge thumbprint marked Grawp's apparent birthday wishes.

"What do you think, Hermy? Looking forward to seeing your little friend?" Ron poked Hermione in the side and grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes fervently and sighed. Harry spotted Dumbledore saying his goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Be right back, guys." He hopped up and met Dumbledore as he turned.

"Harry, I was just coming to say goodnight."

"Actually, sir…I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course. Let's go over here." Dumbledore motioned to a deserted spot by the empty food table. "Now, what would you like to talk about?"

"I know you said that I would be starting up extra lessons with you once the term starts…"

"Yes."

"…and tonight, after your gift, I'm assuming I will be occupied with Quidditch again…"

"If that's what you'd like to do, yes."

"…plus I will have lots of homework if I actually get into the NEWT level classes I requested…"

"I expect so, yes."

"…so, is it completely out of the question for me to continue holding D.A. meetings?"

Dumbledore surveyed Harry carefully, and Harry was sure he'd say no.

"Harry, you are getting older now, and it is important for you to understand that some things which sound like fun can actually become burdensome."

"I know that, sir." Harry looked at the ground, avoiding the Headmaster's eyes. It was embarrassing to be told that he didn't understand what he had asked.

"In my absence last year, I know the meetings you held had a profound impact on many of your classmates. Upon my return, I could see a difference, and I know that is because of your influence and your instruction. I haven't told you, but I am very proud of you for that." His voice softened.

"Thank you, sir." Harry looked back up at Dumbledore. "It's not something I ever would have pictured myself enjoying…but I do. I feel like I'm helping."

"You are, Harry. I just want to make sure that you are not going to take on too many responsibilities this year. I want you to enjoy yourself, but you need to remember your studies as well. The lessons I have planned for you are not going to be easy, either. Do you understand all that?"

"Yes, sir. I do. I promise you, if things start to wear on me…I'll do something about it."

"Good. You have my permission to start meetings when you return to Hogwarts, but let's give it a few weeks to make sure you're settled in. Is that acceptable to you?" He said, smiling.

"Of course it is. Thank you." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I better be going now. Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. Oh! One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Have you found a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I approached someone about it today."

"Any chance you'll tell me who it is?"

"Not until I get an answer. Sorry, Harry. I have to respect their privacy."

"I understand. Thank you for coming tonight and thanks for…everything." Harry felt truly humbled by his friendship with this man. He had thought he would never feel anything but anger, but there it was.

"You are more than welcome. It gave me an excuse to break out my good robes!" He winked and said, "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Bye, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

Harry smiled and turned to rejoin Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He heard Dumbledore disapparate behind him as he walked away. For the next 10 minutes he sat quietly, holding Ginny's hand, as Ron argued with his mother about wanting to fly _tonight_.

As silence fell over the garden, the party winding down finally, Ginny pulled Harry aside. She sat down on the grass and looked up at him. He sat down next to her.

"I wanted to give you my present. It's not much." She revealed a small bundle.

Harry kissed her cheek and said, "You didn't have to get me anything at all."

"Oh, stop it. Just open it up!"

He smiled and unwrapped a small picture frame. The frame had a pattern of red and gold stripes, but there was no picture inside.

"Where's the picture?"

"Well, that's the thing…It's for the first picture of us together…which hasn't been taken yet." She blushed slightly.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thank you. It's a wonderful gift. Do we know anyone with a camera besides Colin Creevey?"

She laughed, "Yeah, we have an old one, but the pictures come out pretty good. I'll go get it." She got up and jogged toward the house.

Harry looked around at the remaining guests at his party. Hermione and Ron were sitting in shadow, cuddling and looking content. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing slowly to a soft tune coming from the wireless. Fred, George and Bill were sitting next to the empty food table, laughing about something. Tonks and Lupin were nowhere to be seen. Harry wondered if they had left without saying goodbye.

Just then, the two of them emerged from the hedgerow looking a bit winded. They walked towards Harry, casting a few sideways glances at each other. Remus smiled and said, "We've checked the wards, so I think we're going to head home now."

"Oh ok. Thanks for coming, and thanks for the books!"

"No problem, Harry." Tonks said. "Happy Birthday." She reached out and pulled him into a sideways hug. When she released him, Harry looked up at Remus.

"Thank you for today. It was great."

"It was for me too." He reached out and hugged Harry tight. Harry heard him say softly, "I love you, son."

Harry felt a pleasant lurch in his stomach. He just nodded in response. Remus released him.

"Happy Birthday, we'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye guys."

"Oh wait! Are you leaving?" Ginny returned with the camera.

"Yes." Tonks said.

"Before you go, would you mind taking a picture of me and Harry?"

"Sure." Tonks took the camera from Ginny's hand.

Ginny came over to Harry and put her arms around his waist. He kissed her forehead and then they both smiled at the camera as Tonks took the picture.

"Thanks." Ginny said.

Tonks made to give the camera back, but Harry said, "Hey, could you take a picture of me and Remus?"

"Sure, Harry."

Remus looked a bit surprised but then he smiled and walked over to Harry. They looked at each other and Remus swung an arm over Harry's shoulders. Harry smiled broadly and then turned to the camera.

Tonks handed the camera back and she and Remus waved goodbye again and headed towards the Weasleys to say goodnight.

Ginny ran a hand over Harry's arm and said, "I love you."

He looked down at her and said, "Remember how I promised a repeat of our moment alone?"

She nodded, her eyes sparkling at him.

"I doubt anybody would miss us just now…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bushes, as she struggled to keep giggles at bay.

They spent a glorious fifteen minutes alone in the bushes before they heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley calling to round everyone up for bed. Ginny broke away and looked over her shoulder.

"We better get back before they notice anything." She began to walk away, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Gin, I just want you to know how much this night meant to me. Thank you."

She looked into his eyes and said softly, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too." He hugged her close before saying, "Ok, we better go."

They tried to enter the garden as inconspicuously as possible, one at a time. Luckily, nobody had noticed they were missing. Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Fred and George about something they had said. Bill had decided to stay the night, so Fred and George followed suit. Mrs. Weasley told them they were lucky she was in such a good mood or else she'd force them to go to their own beds.

Ginny laughed quietly and said in Harry's ear, "This is a good mood, but she would never force them to leave."

The group meandered into the house, the conversation gradually dying out. Everyone slowly climbed the stairs, stopping at each landing for a goodnight. Once they reached the girls' stop, Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss and turned to go upstairs. Ron and Hermione hesitated, clearly wanting a moment alone. Harry winked at Ginny and they left the two of them alone to say goodnight.

Harry was already under the covers when Ron finally walked into his room. The goofy grin was back.

"Wonderful evening, wasn't it?" Ron said as he walked dreamily to his bed.

Harry covered his face with a pillow. "Are you going to look like that all the time?"

"What? Do I say something about you look after you're with my _sister_?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

Ron plopped down on his bed, rolling over to look at Harry.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"Oh yeah. It was brilliant. Thanks for the book."

"Hey, no problem. I just want to make sure our new captain is up on his strategies."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You do realize you are being overly optimistic about that."

"Nah."

"Ron, I haven't been on a broom in over six months. I mean, what if I'm not a good flier anymore?"

Ron looked him dead in the eye. "That is clearly the stupidest thing you have ever said."

"I'm serious!"

"Alright, fine. We are just going to have to get you back in shape, staring tomorrow morning."

"Oh man, I can't wait. If I wasn't so afraid of getting that ban reinstated I'd suggest we go right now and start practicing."

"I would totally support that normally, but yeah…you _have_ to play this year."

"Let's go to bed and stop talking about it."

"Good idea." Ron said, rolling over onto his back. "Goodnight, Harry. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Night." Harry nestled himself under the covers as Ron turned out the light. He began to replay the events of the day over in his head.

Grimmauld Place really did look better. In fact, he was a bit excited about going back with everyone. He thought briefly about Tonks and Remus all alone at number twelve, but quickly shoved that thought out of his head.

He thought instead about his reconciliation with Dumbledore. He knew he could probably stay mad at him, but apologizing had made him feel loads better than he had felt when he was angry. He just felt like it was time to move on – like he was sure Sirius would have wanted him to.

_Sirius._ Being in his room, surrounded by his things had been so comforting. He wasn't sure why he had avoided it. After reading his letter, Harry felt like he had the final word from Sirius: "I love you and I want you to be happy." He was looking forward to telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny all about his afternoon at Grimmauld Place.

He could not believe all the festivities in his honor tonight. He had always imagined what it would be like to have a mountain of presents and a huge cake like Dudley always did on his birthday. With all those people gathered to celebrate him, a huge cake like Dudley always did on his birthday. With all those people gathered to celebrate him, a huge cake, a table full of _wonderful_ presents, a fireworks display and those amazing moments alone with Ginny. Harry _knew_ this birthday was infinitely better than anything Dudley could ever have.

He felt like the luckiest person alive, plus he was going to ride his Firebolt in the morning. Harry suddenly decided the morning couldn't come quick enough. He thought about blocking his mind, but silently dared Voldemort to set foot near his thoughts tonight. This had been the best day of his life.

"_No, tonight you couldn't touch me - even if you wanted to."_

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, guys! Faithful readers! I am so sorry it took so long to get an update up. Life interfered with art. My hope is that you will read this before book 6 is out, and hopefully even after we find out the fate of our hero's sixth year…I hope you will come back to see how my story finishes. Happy reading! 


End file.
